


Друг - такой, как я

by yika



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-18 21:11:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3584130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yika/pseuds/yika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Скотт и Стайлз не познакомились в песочнице, когда им было по четыре, не выросли вместе и не стали неразлучными друзьями. Отсутствие одного в жизни другого сделало их совершенно другими людьми. А может, и не сделало.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Удивительно, в сущности, из-за каких мелочей порой меняется человеческая судьба.  
  
Люди расчерчивают свою жизнь на годы вперед, тщательно продумывая детали. Школа, колледж, в этом году я хочу выйти замуж, здесь – завести ребенка, тщательно приуроченного к долгожданному повышению по службе. Или проще: этим летом я собираюсь отправиться в Таиланд, загореть так, что мать родная не узнает, и как следует отдохнуть от унылых рож в офисе. Или еще проще: мне четыре года, и сегодня я собираюсь повозиться в песочнице.  
  
Стайлз прекрасно помнил этот день.  
  
Мама утверждала, что это невозможно. «Ты был таким малюткой», говорила она, и ее стремительная речь как всегда походила на пулеметную очередь, «ты не мог ничего запомнить, дорогой, это ведь было сто лет назад! Глупости, ты просто пытаешься разыграть меня»   
  
В ответ на ее беззаботную трепотню Стайлз в черт знает какой раз упирался и доказывал свою правоту неоспоримыми фактами. Рассказывал, во что был одет, когда они пришли в парк. Рассказывал, во что были одета она сама. Рассказывал, с кем именно она трепалась о всяких глупостях, сидя на скамейке и периодически кидая на него любящие, заботливые взгляды. Рассказывал, как после того, как вокруг стемнело и большинство мамаш растащило своих чад по домам, они тоже ушли. Завернули по дороге в лавку зеленщика, а потом медленно, нога за ногу, плелись домой, и она так энергично размахивала бумажным пакетом с бататами, что едва не засветила по лбу старушке, шедшей им навстречу по тротуару.  
  
Клаудия удивлялась, охала и ахала, сцепляя руки на груди. Но через некоторое время снова возвращалась к своему первоначальному мнению: не может он помнить о том дне, не может, и все тут. Стайлз только пожимал плечами. Она была беззаботной, нелепой и легкомысленной, а голова у нее была, словно решето. Но он все равно любил ее, и не «несмотря на», а «за».  
  
Так или иначе, Стайлз прекрасно помнил этот день. Детей в парке было - пруд пруди. И четырехлеток одного с ним возраста, и ребят постарше, и совсем неразумных головастиков в возрасте двух с половиной или трех, не заслуживающих никакого внимания со стороны такого взрослого и самостоятельного молодого человека, как он. Кто-то гонялся друг за дружкой по траве, неистово визжа на бегу по непонятным причинам, кто-то баловался на надувном батуте. Кучка ребят постарше и покрупнее оккупировала качели. Кудрявый малыш в зеленом комбинезоне с увлечением ел песок, периодически разнообразя рацион пучками травы. Поблизости заливисто лаял лабрадор, и даже по звуку его голоса было понятно, что он золотистый и добрый. Припарковав маму на лавочке рядом с миссис Хейл (это было легко. Легче, чем воткнуть вилку в розетку – он просто делал так, чтобы они уселись рядом, а дальше все работало само по себе. Мама становилась как магнит, намертво присасывающийся к дверце холодильника с громким металлическим щелчком), Стайлз направился к песочнице.   
  
Песочница, вне всяких сомнений, была хитом сезона. Огромная, с широкой деревянной оградкой, в ней могло бы с комфортом разместиться целое море карапузов, но сейчас археологические раскопки в песке проводили лишь двое. Смуглый мальчик в джинсовой куртке, который строил из песка постоянно рассыпающийся замок, и девочка с красивыми светлыми волосами, цветом напомнившими Стайлзу недоспелую клубнику, которой он объелся накануне. Мальчишка возился в правом углу, а девочка в левом, и Стайлз в нерешительности замер посередине, словно судья на ринге. Его посетило отчетливое ощущение, что в этот момент, прямо здесь и сейчас, он стоит на пороге самого важного решения, которое ему когда-либо придется принимать.   
  
Как выяснилось впоследствии, он был совершенно прав.  
  
Он совсем было решил присоединиться к мальчишке. Тот выглядел так забавно с этими своими упрямыми попытками собрать совершенно сухой песок в подобие замка. Дураку понятно, что ничего у него не получится. Нужно одолжить у кого-нибудь ведерко и притащить воды, вот тогда дело заладится. Если песок будет мокрым, им удастся выстроить и замок, и целый город, и вообще что угодно...  
  
\- Вот так открытие! – вдруг произнесла девочка с красивыми волосами, и картинно всплеснула руками. Жест вышел наигранным – сразу было видно, что девчонка повторяет за взрослыми – но Стайлзу понравилось.  
  
\- Что там у тебя? – поинтересовался он, все еще стоя посередине.   
  
Девочка вскинула голову, словно только сейчас вспомнила, что вокруг нее существует мир.  
  
\- Научное открытие, - объяснила она, и ткнула зубной щеткой в торчащую из песка ногу зеленого пластикового динозавра, которого сама же предварительно туда и закопала.  
  
Стайлз тут же и думать забыл о грустном пацане с замком. Археологические раскопки – вот это было дело! Девчонка явно понимала толк в серьезных вещах. Не то, что этот дурачок, до которого так до сих пор и не дошло, что чтобы песок держался, его нужно смешать с водой. Стайлз Стилински всегда предпочитал компанию людей с мозгами.  
  
Да, он прекрасно помнил этот день. Некоторые детали, может, и стерлись из памяти, но то, что имело значение, он помнил отлично. И ни разу,  _ни разу_  за те тринадцать лет, что прошли с того момента, в который он осознанно предпочел общество Лидии Мартин обществу Скотта Дельгадо (впрочем, тогда еще МакКолла), он не пожалел о своем решении.  
  
Если уж на то пошло, каждое утро он благодарил Доктора, магистра Йоду и капитана Малькольма Рейнольдса за то, что поступил именно так.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Дельгадо, Уиттмор, Арджент и Лейхи появились на другом конце стадиона, когда матч уже подходил к концу.  
  
Видит бог, Стайлз никак не мог понять, зачем им это нужно. Неужели в этот солнечный полдень, когда уроки окончены, а впереди ждут целые два дня выходных, у этих придурков не нашлось занятия поинтересней, чем ожидать появления Снитча вместе с горсткой квиддичных болельщиков? Они считают эту игру глупой и смешной, и ни один из них не пропускает случая, чтобы выразить свое мнение по этому поводу в самой нецензурной и обидной форме, на которую только способен. Стайлз и сам считал квиддич смешным, однако в лучшем смысле этого слова. А что до глупости... Он отказывался понимать, почему семь игроков, носящиеся по траве за тремя мячами, оседлав игрушечные метлы, считаются в глазах школьной общественности кончеными придурками и задротами, а одиннадцать, пинающие один – чемпионами и уважаемыми спортсменами.  
  
Однако несмотря на то, что Дельгадо со своими приятелями-имбецилами не пропускали ни единой возможности, чтобы поржать над «убогими малышами, до сих пор не выползшими из пеленок», Стайлз часто видел их на играх. Народу тут собиралось немного, так что заметить высокого, как каланча, Лейхи и одетого в свою неизменную футбольную куртку Дельгадо не составляло никаких проблем. Эрика считала, что они трутся на матчах в поисках жертв. Выбирают, кого бы следующим окунуть головой в унитаз и все такое. Несмотря на то, что при всей своей отвратности Дельгадо вот уже два года никого не окунал в туалет головой, Стайлз был склонен с ней согласиться. У Лидии на этот счет имелось свое мнение.  
  
\- Он запал на тебя, вот и все, - пожимала она плечами каждый раз, когда Стайлз шипел сквозь зубы, обнаружив пропажу учебников или Скотта, отирающегося рядом с его шкафчиком с таким видом, будто имеет на это полное право. – Квотербек, красавец, школьный любимец... Таким, как он, на роду написано западать на девчонок в готичных шмотках, которые смотрят на них свысока, читают Китса и мечтают стать библиотекаршами, когда вырастут. Ну, или на задротов в хипстерских очках, которые в пятницу вечером сидят дома, а под матрасом вместо порнушки хранят комиксы про Капитана Америку. Просто они ни за что в этом не признаются, потому что по логике вещей им положено встречаться с девчонками из группы поддержки.  
  
Из проверенных источников Стайлз совершенно точно знал, что Скотт Дельгадо еще год назад перетрахал весь основной состав группы поддержки, а также большую часть запасного, так что на бредни Лидии не обращал никакого внимания. По его личному непредвзятому мнению, Мартин утратила объективность после того, как в девятом классе Джексон Уиттмор пригласил ее на танцы. Она отшила его с таким видом, будто делала это по десять раз на дню, и процесс уже успел ей наскучить. Стайлз очень долго смеялся и был ужасно рад. Не потому, что имел на Лидию какие-то виды – Господи, он бы все на свете отдал, чтобы иметь виды на Лидию, но как он ни старался, виды отказывались появляться, хоть тресни – а потому, что выражение лица Уиттмора после того, как он услышал ее ответ, было просто бесценным. Он надеялся, что Джексон попытается провернуть этот фокус еще раз, и тот вправду пытался... Ровно до тех пор, как парень Лидии («Джордан, но ты можешь называть меня Джо, приятель. Так ты говоришь, твой отец – шериф? Как думаешь, в его участке не требуются люди?») не отловил его на парковке и не объяснил, что случится с его драгоценным порше, если он немедленно не успокоится.  
  
Так что он понимал, откуда у Лидии взялось такое мнение. Очень даже понимал. Однако Дельгадо отличался от Уиттмора, как небо от земли, и ничего схожего в их поведении не было и быть не могло. Уиттмор, какой бы скотиной он не был, и в самом деле пускал на Лидию слюни. Скотт Дельгадо никаких слюней не пускал, и уж тем более на Стайлза.  
  
Он просто...  
  
\- Он просто придурок, - со знанием дела говорила Эрика, когда Стайлз в очередной раз вытаскивал из своей сумки помятый букетик сорняков, явно наспех нарванных на школьной лужайке. Сорняки были перехвачены резинкой для волос. С длинных влажных корней сыпалась земля и пачкала Стайлзу тетради. – Дурак, понимаешь? Не обращай на него внимания.  
  
Стайлз не обращал. Более того – был выведен из себя предположением, что обращает. Однако с тем, что Скотт – дурак, соглашаться отказывался. Он мог бы применить к Дельгадо массу нелестных эпитетов, мог бы сказать о нем многое, очень многое... Но глупым в классическом значении этого слова Скотт не был.   
  
Может, раньше Стайлз так и думал. Раньше, давно, когда они были детьми и Дельгадо не пропускал ни одной возможности, чтобы поддеть его, сбить с ног в коридоре, задеть плечом при входе в кафетерию. Тогда считать его простым недоумком с дефицитом серого вещества, каких хватало в каждой школе, было легко и удобно. В старших классах, когда поддевки и оскорбления плавно мутировали в вызывающие недоумение, нервные смешки и откровенный испуг ухаживанья, судить о вещах настолько поверхностно стало куда сложнее.  
  
Черт бы его побрал, если он знал, зачем Дельгадо делал вид, будто пытается его закадрить. Если он в лучших традициях ситкомов заключил с кем-нибудь пари, то плакали его денежки. Впрочем, вариант со спором не выдерживал проверки временем – ни одно пари не продержалось бы так долго, как Скотт. Должен был быть какой-нибудь другой вариант. Но другой вариант не придумывался, варианты, предложенные Лидией и Эрикой, не выдерживали никакой критики, так что Стайлз предпочитать подчистую игнорировать происходящее.  
  
Внезапно рядом – едва не над самым ухом - просвистел свисток. И сразу после этого на поле появился Золотой Снитч, отвлекая Стайлза от сумбурных мыслей.  
  
Никто, даже он, не мог смотреть на это зрелище и оставаться равнодушным. Кто именно выступал в роли Снитча в этот раз, оставалось загадкой, потому что человек, выбежавший на поле, был облачен в плотный облегающий костюм из золотой ткани. На лице красовалась лишь прорезь для глаз, чтобы Снитч видел, куда бежать, и не впоролся в одно из квиддичных колец. Между ног у него болтался привязанный на веревочке шарик.  
  
При виде гвоздя программы болельщики взвыли не своим голосом, и Стайлз взвыл вместе со всеми. Лидия подпрыгивала рядом, воинственно потрясая в воздухе бутылкой газировки. Снитч закрутился на месте, раздумывая, куда бы броситься, а ловцы обеих команд немедленно устремились к нему. Футболисты во главе с Дельгадо, глядя на все это, покатывались со смеху.  
  
\- Давай, Тоби! – заорал не своим голосом комментатор матча, выступающий одновременно и в роли судьи.   
  
И Тоби дал.  
  
Визжа что есть мочи, он понесся по полю, виляя между игроками и ловко увертываясь от цепких рук ловцов, стремясь как можно больше увеличить расстояние между собой и ними. Толпа грохнула. Эрика хохотала так, что Стайлз забеспокоился, как бы ее не скрутил приступ.  
  
Уиттмор, Лейхи и Дельгадо ржали и улюлюкали, словно стая легковозбудимых гиен. В какой-то момент Снитч оступился и завалился на толпу, окольцовывающую поле, однако чужие руки тут же вытолкнули его обратно на траву.  
  
\- Снитч обходит охотника из команды Хаффлпаффа! Неудивительно, учитывая, что тот на него хуй клал. Дунбар запускает квоффл в ворота – ГОЛ, еще десять баллов на счету команды Хаффлпаффа! Ловец Гриффиндора успешно минует вышибалу, он совсем близко к Тоби, в смысле, к Золотому Снитчу, ну же, ну же... Ах! Какая неудача! Ловец Гриффиндора свалился с метлы!  
  
Глядя, как какой-то малец на год или два младше него запутывается в собственных ногах и валится на землю, выпустив из рук позаимствованную из подсобки школьного уборщика щетку, Стайлз едва не помер от смеха. Лидия подавилась газировкой, однако это не помешало ей продолжать хохотать вместе со всеми. Господи, как же он обожал квиддичные матчи в пятницу после обеда, когда занятия закончены, друзья рядом, а дома ждет вкусный ужин. Если и существовал способ начать выходные лучше, Стайлзу о нем ничего не было известно.  
  
Ловец противоположной команды, воспользовавшись «падением» противника и минутным замешательством Снитча, который остановился, чтобы немного перевести дух, накинулся на него со спины и обхватил за пояс. Запрет выпускать из рук метлу заметно сковывал его движения, однако он справился – исхитрился ухватиться за болтающийся между ног Снитча золотой мячик и дернул что было силы. Бумажная веревочка разорвалась, ловец заорал, словно умалишенный, и вскинул руку с добычей в победном жесте. Орать долго у него не вышло – команда тут же погребла его под собой, причем не только его, но и команда противника.  
  
Болельщики бесновались. Комментатор бранился с таким восторгом и изобретательностью, что сразу становилось ясно, что ставил он именно на Хаффлпафф. Лейхи и Уиттмор ржали, повиснув друг на друге, и даже вечно меланхоличная Арджент выглядела менее удрученной тупостью окружающих, чем обычно. Стайлз поискал глазами Дельгадо, мысленно проклиная себя за это, однако тот исчез, как в воду канул. Отлично, ну и слава богу. Его присутствие на матчах нервировало Стайлза больше, чем что-либо на свете. Обоснованно или нет, но он постоянно ждал от этого парня подлянки.  
  
\- По-моему, я подпустила в трусики, - поделилась с друзьями Эрика, вытирая слезящиеся от смеха глаза. – Господи, ну и матч. Тоби двинутый на всю голову!  
  
\- Это было гениально, - согласилась Лидия. Толпа уже начинала расходиться, и, подхватив Рейес под руку, она потянула ее в сторону стоянки. – Пошли быстрее, пока на стоянке не образовалась пробка. Стайлз, шевелись!  
  
\- Я не поеду, - помотал головой Стайлз. – Нужно вернуться домой пораньше и помочь отцу с ужином. Он задумал что-то грандиозное. Мама сегодня возвращается, так что я, наверное, не удивлюсь, если он захочет запечь над камином поросенка с яблоками во рту...  
  
\- О, господи, ну конечно! Я и забыла! – Лидия всплеснула руками. – Вам нужна помощь? Ох, ну конечно, нужна! Я сейчас же...  
  
\- Нет, - быстро перебил ее Стайлз. Если Лидия как следует раскочегаривалась, остановить ее было категорически невозможно, поэтому он предпочел сразу расставить все по своим местам. – Я люблю тебя, Лидс, и ты это знаешь. И Клаудия тоже любит тебя, любит вас обеих... Но сегодня – это только для нас, окей? Я позвоню тебе вечером, после того, как мы доедим поросенка.  
  
Эрика выглядела так, будто собиралась спорить, однако Лидия ткнула ее в бок.   
  
\- Конечно, - мягко сказала она, и в ее голосе, так же, как и в глазах, сквозили нежность и понимание. – Это ее первый вечер дома за бог знает сколько времени. Ей надо побыть с семьей. Если бы моя мама возвращалась из больницы, если бы я так давно не видела ее дома... ну, я бы, наверное, чокнулась. А если не чокнулась, то хотела бы провести первый вечер только с ней.  
  
\- Спасибо, Лидс. – Он и в самом деле не мог дождаться, когда патрульная машина затормозит у их подъездной дорожки, когда мама наконец окажется дома – усталая, слабая, постаревшая и изменившаяся, однако живая... и здоровая. По крайней мере, настолько, насколько может быть здоров человек, избавившись от всех метастаз, однако не имеющий никаких гарантий о том, что они не вернутся и не рассыплются по телу в мгновение ока, словно кнопки, выпавшие из опрокинутой коробочки. – Поговорим вечером, хорошо?  
  
\- Отлично. До встречи, Стайлз!  
  
\- Удачи, Стайлз!  
  
Они обе помахали ему руками, и бряцанье ключей в поднятой ладони Лидии почему-то еще больше подняло ему настроение.  
  
Поправив рюкзак на плече, Стайлз направился в противоположную сторону – к дальнему концу парковки, где неизменно оставлял свою малышку с тех самых пор, как приобрел ее вот уже почти год назад. Место было не самым удачным и располагалось далеко от ворот, так что когда занятия заканчивались и старшеклассники разъезжались по домам, бильярдным, кегельбанам, библиотекам или кафе-мороженым, ему приходилось выруливать последним, пережидая поток разномастных машин. Однако Стайлз не имел ничего против. Лучше подождать лишнюю четверть часа, чем парковать Малышку рядом с пижонским порше Уиттмора, оранжевым доджем Лейхи и уж тем более рядом с внушающим суеверный ужас громадным байком Дельгадо.   
  
Предстоящая встреча с Клаудией занимала все его мысли. Встреча, ужин, а потом и выходные... И будни, которые последуют за ними... Снова выходные, еще одна неделя, и еще... Он никак не мог поверить, что в этот раз она вернулась домой насовсем, что у ее визита нет срока годности. Что над их головами больше не тикают часы, отсчитывающие дни, часы и минуты до того момента, когда ей снова придется возвращаться в госпиталь, чтобы продолжить изнуряющее сражение с болезнью. То есть, он понимал это умом, однако все никак не мог осознать окончательно. Разве так бывает? Разве...  
  
Поглощенный своими мыслями, он не сразу заметил, что рядом с его тенью, шагающей перед ним по траве, выросла еще одна.  
  
\- Привет, - поздоровался Скотт, когда Стайлз скосил на него взгляд.  
  
\- Отвяжись, - привычно ответил Стайлз. Отлично, только этого не хватало! Иногда ему казалось, что Дельгадо активизируется рядом с ним, привлеченный малейшим мысленным импульсом. Прямо как дьявол, чье имя кто-то старательно выговорил над пентаграммой. Или Вольдеморт.  
  
\- Пропустишь со мной по стаканчику сегодня вечером – отвяжусь.  
  
Стайлз с силой потер лицо ладонями, не сбиваясь с шага. Ну вот, опять. Иисус, Мария, Иосиф и святые ангелы-угодники.  
  
\- Мечтай, Дельгадо, - неоригинально огрызнулся он. Мог бы, конечно, рявкнуть что-нибудь и получше – видит бог, ночью, перед тем, как уснуть, он часто развлекал себя тем, что придумывал достойные отпоры на подкаты этого придурка, однако в момент истины имел свойство тут же их забывать. Черт, почему именно сегодня? Почему именно сейчас, когда у него такое отличное настроение?  
  
\- Именно этим и занимаюсь, - развел руками Скотт. Он хотел было добавить еще что-то, но Стайлз уже распахнул дверцу Малышки, забросил рюкзак на заднее сидение и уселся за руль. Скотт попытался было заглянуть внутрь – на его смуглом, улыбчивом лице читалось любопытство – однако Стилински захлопнул дверцу прямо перед его носом.  
  
Двигатель завелся с первой попытки, как и утром, подтверждая его мнение о том, что сегодня был лучший день на свете... Вернее, мог бы быть, если бы не этот умник со скошенной челюстью, который уже успел сунуть руку в открытое окно и вцепиться в руль.  
  
\- Эй, ну чего ты, - не отставал Дельгадо. – Хватит ломаться.  
  
\- Убери руку, или пожалеешь, - велел Стайлз, упорно не желая встречаться с ним взглядом.  
  
Скотт руку не убрал, только сжал руль сильнее с крайне упрямым выражением лица, и Стайлз не без удовольствия шваркнул его по ладони пластмассовым термосом для кофе, хранившимся сбоку от сидения.  
  
\- Ой! Какого хрена?! – взвыл Скотт, наконец выпуская руль и отскакивая от машины. Он продолжал что-то возмущенно орать, растирая пострадавшую ладонь здоровой, но Стайлз не стал вслушиваться. Выжав сцепление, он резво вырулил со стоянки, развернул Малышку и направил ее к выезду со школьной территории. Сердце колотилось, как сумасшедшее.  
  
Стайлз Стилински всегда отдавал себе полный отчет в том, что ему на роду написано стать человеком, чья первая любовь обернется полным провалом. Он не знал, откуда взялась эта уверенность, но она была твердой и непоколебимой. Однажды, в недалеком будущем, кто-нибудь разобьет ему сердце, и это само по себе было печально. Не хватало еще, чтобы это сделал выскочка и задавака Скотт Дельгадо!  
  
Выруливая с Тулейн-авеню на автостраду, он в сотый раз похвалил себя за то, что однажды, много-много лет назад, принял такое правильное решение и предпочел общество Лидии Мартин обществу этого мальчишки.   
  
Случись иначе, Стайлз бы уже давно был в него по уши влюблен.


	2. Chapter 2

_Конечно же_ , выходные пролетели в мгновение ока. Конечно же, черт возьми, ну еще бы. Время любило выбрасывать такие штуки, просто обожало. Когда мама была в больнице, пасмурные вечера, на протяжении которых Стайлз слонялся по дому, не в состоянии ни на чем сосредоточиться, а отец часами пялился в телевизор (периодически бросая взгляды в сторону застекленного шкафа со спиртным), растягивались на целые годы. Теперь, когда она здесь, два дня промелькнули, словно миг. Стайлзу показалось, что он едва успел моргнуть, как вдруг настало утро понедельника, и будильник затрезвонил вступительной мелодией из «Доктора Кто», оповещая любого желающего слушать, что пришло время собираться в школу.  
  
Наскоро умывшись, почистив зубы и причесавшись пятерней, он скатился по лестнице и тут же очутился в царстве давно и прочно забытых кухонных запахов и звуков.  
  
Клаудия вертелась у плиты. На голове у нее был повязан платок дикой расцветки (Стайлз готов был поклясться, что разглядел на рисунке листок марихуаны), на сгибе локтя, там, где на долгое время обосновался медицинский катетер, красовался выцветающий синяк, а движения все еще оставались скованными и излишне осторожными... Но она пританцовывала на месте, подпевая «Бони Эм», и дирижировала в воздухе деревянной лопаточкой. И Стайлз внезапно понял, что позорно близок к тому, чтобы разрыдаться.  
  
Скорее всего, он бы так и сделал, если бы не сидевшая за кухонным столом Лидия. Не то, чтобы за долгие годы их дружбы он никогда не разводил перед ней сопли, однако старался по возможности ограничивать эту практику.  
  
\- Доброе утро, - сказал Стайлз, и не удержался – быстро чмокнул Клаудию в колючий висок. Потом поцеловал Лидию в требовательно подставленную щеку. От нее пахло сдобой и свежим цветочным ароматом, наводящим на мысли о лесных озерах, ряске и кувшинках. – Ты что здесь делаешь?  
  
\- Рассказываю твоей матери о том, как ты испортил мне жизнь.  
  
\- В самом деле? Продолжай, очень интересно послушать.  
  
Лидия с достоинством выпрямилась на своем стуле и расправила юбку на коленях.  
  
\- А я уже закончила.  
  
\- Лидия выразила мнение, что если бы ты не заставил ее смотреть «Звездные Войны», когда вам было по девять, она давно уже была бы королевой школы, - моментально слила информацию Клаудия.  
  
-  _Кло!_  
  
\- Ты сама виновата, дорогая. Нельзя же быть такой глупенькой. Ты не стала королевой школы не потому, что он показал тебе «Звездные Воины». Ты не стала ей потому, что...  
  
-  _Потому что тебе понравилось!_  – закончили мать и сын в унисон.  
  
У Лидии сделалось такое лицо, какое периодически бывало у Джордана Пэрриша. Например, когда он собирался заковать кого-нибудь в наручники или огреть прикладом по голове.  
  
\- Понятия не имею, почему я сижу здесь и трачу время на трепотню с вами, вместо того, чтобы заехать в прачечную и наконец забрать оттуда свой кашемировый свитер. Собираюсь одеть его в эти выходные, когда мы пойдем праздновать.   
  
\- Ты о свитере с Ханом Соло? – с невинным видом поинтересовался Стайлз.  
  
Лидия рванулась через стол с откровенно членовредительскими намереньями. Стайлз предусмотрительно отъехал со стулом подальше, проскрипев ножками по паркету. Клаудия доведенным до автоматизма движением стукнула свернутой газетой по макушке сначала одного, потом другую.  
  
\- Никакого насилия над убогими, - велела она, ставя перед каждым тарелку с яичницей в форме кролика. – Это касается вас обоих. Завтрак.  _Потом_  прачечная. Потом школа.  
  
\- Да, мэм, - сказала Лидия, с восхищением глядя на своего кролика. К кролику прилагались два цветочка из сладких перцев и сосиска, которой Клаудия пририсовала горчичные усы.  
  
\- Да, мэм, - сказал Стайлз.   
  
Он уже очень давно не получал по башке свернутой газетой, и сделал себе мысленную заметку: следовало в самое ближайшее время изобрести какую-нибудь пакостью, за которую можно было удостоиться этого жеста истинной любви еще раз.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Смысл происходящего ускользал от него.  
  
Наверное, если бы он появился в коридоре раньше и застал начало спора, все было бы понятно. Если не полностью, то хотя бы в общих чертах. Не может же пари между двумя футболистами, по десять раз на дню принимающими мяч лбом, иметь какие-то заковыристые истоки или сложные правила. Однако когда Стайлз вырулил из-за поворота, сжимая в объятьях стопку распечаток и замусоленный учебник, Дельгадо и Лейхи уже перешли из стадии «брось, бро, не смеши меня, приятель» в стадию «держись, сукин сын, сейчас я тебе покажу».  
  
Стоя друг напротив друга, Скотт и Айзек пили воду из двух здоровенных пластиковых ведер. В таких ведрах в кафетерию, расположенную на территории школы, привозили майонез, и Стайлз задумался было, каким образом этим двум умникам удалось их раздобыть... но быстро решил, что на данный момент этот вопрос являлся далеко не главным.  
  
Скотт и Айзек пили, торопясь так, будто отставшему грозило четвертование лошадьми. Вокруг них уже собралось плотное кольцо болельщиков, самым неистовым и горластым из которых являлся, ясное дело, Джексон Уиттмор. Дельгадо удерживал свое ведро обеими руками, и Стайлзу было видно, как вздулись мускулы у него на руках, как быстро и размеренно ходит вверх-вниз кадык. Он в кой-то веки снял свою футбольную куртку. Теперь ее держал какой-то малыш, стоящий неподалеку – причем держал с таким почтением, будто мечтал об этой чести всю свою сознательную жизнь.  
  
Айзек явно проигрывал. Он слишком торопился, и оттого постоянно захлебывался, кашлял и сбивался с дыхания. Вода лилась мимо рта прямо ему на грудь и под ноги, расползаясь по полу небольшим озерцом. Стайлз заметил, как Арджент, стоящая рядом с друзьями, тяжело вздохнула и украдкой прикрыла глаза рукой.  
  
\- Давай, черт тебя дери! – ревел Джексон, подпрыгивая от возбуждения. Разобраться, за кого именно он болеет, не представлялось возможным. – Еще немножко! И не лей мимо, мать твою! Не лей мимо, иначе не получится!  
  
Стайлз покрепче обнял учебники, протиснулся сквозь толпу визжащих чирлидерш к своему шкафчику и прислонился к дверце.   
  
\- Что на этот раз? – спросил он у Эрики, которая с интересом наблюдала за происходящим, обкусывая заусенцы.  
  
\- Кто-то сказал им, что если очень быстро выпить ведро воды, можно опьянеть.   
  
\- Если очень быстро выпить ведро воды, можно блевануть, - мрачно заметил стоящий впереди Махилани, оборачиваясь через плечо.   
  
\- Уиттмору это расскажи.  
  
\- Нет необходимости, скоро сам узнает.  
  
Словно в подтверждение его слов, Лейхи вдруг закачался. Неуверенно переступил длиннющими ходулями, которые выступали у него в роли ног, и выронил почти пустое ведро. Арджент и Джексон шагнули было к нему, но тут Айзек сложился пополам, и вся вода, поглощенная минуту назад, вылилась из него обратно на пол неудержимым потоком.  
  
\- Прямо как пожарный гидрант, - хихикнула Эрика.  
  
Дельгадо, заметив, что противник нейтрализован, опрокинул остатки воды себе на голову, впихнул пустое ведро в чьи-то руки и вскинул вверх кулаки, празднуя победу. Насквозь мокрая футболка задралась, демонстрируя всем желающим поджарый, загорелый живот и резинку слишком низко сидящих боксеров. Толпа одобрительно взревела. Чирлидерши забились в истерике.  
  
\- Пиздец, - резюмировал Стайлз.  
  
Он собрался было отвернуться и заняться замком своего шкафчика, как вдруг наткнулся на взгляд Дельгадо. Закончив свой круг почета, тот украдкой смотрел на него, то ли желая удостовериться, что Стайлз видел его триумф, то ли, наоборот, сетуя, что предмет его обожания стал свидетелем такого недостойного ребячества.  
  
Стайлз посмотрел на него в ответ, всем своим видом выражая скуку. Подумал, и для большего эффекта еще и покрутил пальцем у виска. В ответ Дельгадо улыбнулся, пожал плечами, быстрым движением стянул мокрую насквозь футболку и принялся отжимать.   
  
Чирлидерши перешли в ультразвук. А Стайлз вдруг отчетливо понял, что если не отвернется сейчас, то не отвернется уже никогда.  
  
\- Ничего так! – Эрика плотоядно облизнулась. Иногда в этой обычно тихой, пугливой, измученной болезнью девочке вдруг проступала какая-то другая, незнакомая Эрика, которую Стайлз боялся.  
  
\- Фигня на палочке, - не согласился он и повернулся к шкафчику. Кодовый замок решил избрать этот день днем бунта – сначала он никак не желал даваться хозяину в руки, потом всячески препятствовал благополучному набору кода. Стайлз вздохнул поглубже, на секунду прикрыл глаза, решительно изгоняя из сознания образ полуголого Дельгадо, и попробовал еще раз. Замок наконец поддался и щелкнул. – Эрика, я запрещаю тебе хорошо думать об этих людях.  
  
\- Я и не говорю, что хорошо о них думаю. Я только сказала...  
  
\- Я слышал, что ты сказала. – Стайлз убрал распечатки и учебник на верхнюю полку, достал вещи, необходимые для следующего урока, и угрожающе наставил на Рейес карандаш. – Тебе известно, на чем строится настоящая человеческая дружба?  
  
\- На симпатии? Общих интересах?   
  
\- Нет. Настоящий друг должен не только любить то же, что любишь ты... Главная его задача – ненавидеть то, что ты ненавидишь.  
  
\- Я ненавижу жидкие подушки и когда у меня нет машины.  
  
\- Вот и отлично, – захлопнув шкафчик, Стайлз закинул рюкзак на плечо, обнял Эрику и повел к аудитории, старательно обходя лужи на полу. – С этим я могу работать. Только, ради бога, перестань так смотреть на эту кучку придурков, хорошо? Ты в сто раз круче, чем все они, вместе взятые. Не смей забывать об этом ни на секунду, слышишь меня?  
  
Рейес обхватила его за талию и на мгновение прижалась ближе, тесно-тесно, так, что ее макушка оказалась у Стайлза под подбородком. Он улыбнулся. В отличие от Лидии, которая обожала физический контакт и не видела ничего зазорного в том, чтобы хватать своих друзей за различные части тела по поводу и без, для Эрики такие проявления симпатии была редки.  
  
\- Спасибо, - с чувством сказала она. – Я, правда, так рада, что кто-то так думает.  
  
\- Все так думают, - твердо сказал Стайлз. – Все, у кого вы голове мозги, а не шпинат.  
  
\- Ладно, не перебарщивай. – Они остановились перед дверью аудитории, в которой проходили занятия литературой. Эрика расцепила объятья и попыталась кое-как пригладить ладонями непослушные светлые волосы, как делала каждый раз перед тем, как войти в какое угодно помещение. Этот машинальный жест всегда вызывал у Стайлза сложное чувство, в котором мешались воедино жалость, любовь и лютая злость черт знает на кого. – Ты уже купил подарок для Лидии?  
  
\- А ты уже слетала на луну и обратно?   
  
Эрика усмехнулась и взялась за дверную ручку.  
  
\- Предлагаю в этом году совместить усилия. Помирать вместе не так страшно.  
  
\- От руки Лидии в любом случае будет страшно.  
  
\- Ох, ты прав. Я позвоню тебе вечером, и мы попытаемся что-нибудь придумать, хорошо?  
  
\- Ладно. Давай, иди уже, хватит топтаться на месте.  
  
Эрика кивнула, и, помахав ему рукой, скрылась в аудитории, перед этим не забыв снова пригладить волосы.   
  
  


* * *

  
  
День рождения Лидии Мартин из года в год висел дамокловым мечом над всеми ее родственниками, друзьями и знакомыми. Стайлзу и Эрике, как предводителям этой социальной прослойки несчастных, доставалось больше всего: помимо того, что на их плечи ложилась организация праздника, им также необходимо было проконтролировать все до единого подарки, которые гости собирались дарить виновнице торжества. Лидия никогда не гнушалась дешевых подношений и могла прийти в полнейший восторг от любой глупости, вроде невзрачной пластинки со старыми блюзами или застежки для плаща «совсем как у хоббитов, господи, только гляньте на это!». С другой стороны, была способна закатить истерику из-за подарка, на первый взгляд совершенно невинного. На ее шестнадцатый день рождения Мейсон подарил ей флакон баснословно дорогих духов, заработав тем самым уязвленный взгляд и лекцию на тему «поверить не могу. То есть, ты считаешь, что я плохо пахну?»  
  
Чтобы как следует разобраться во всех нюансах ее вкуса, требовалось закончить институт, все курсы которого посвящены именно этой теме. Ну, или просто расти с ней с самого детства.   
  
Правда, Эрика считала, что в этом году их ожидало послабление. В роли послабления выступал Джордан Пэрриш. Несмотря на четырехмесячный стаж, их с Лидией отношения еще не успели перейти из восторженно-влюбленной стадии в ту стадию, где Джо, подобно своим предшественникам, превращался в раба всех ее капризов. Стайлз придерживался мнения, что процесс затягивается оттого, что они до сих пор не переспали – Пэрриш, в отличие от большинства копов, не только оберегал законы штата, но и соблюдал их. Конечно, озвучивать свои предположения он не спешил... Однако нетерпение, с которым Лидия ожидала своего совершеннолетия, лишний раз подчеркивало его правоту.  
  
Так или иначе, Джо предложил в кой-то веки раз не надираться до чертей зеленых дешевым алкоголем в загородном доме покойной Лорейн Мартин, а отправиться в приличный паб. Приличный паб подразумевал узкую компанию, и предложение было принято единогласно. Изощренная пытка под названием «устрой день рождения для своей лучшей подруги» откладывалась еще на год, и Стайлз испытывал по этому поводу невероятное облегчение... Впрочем, отсутствие громадной вечеринки не означало, что ему не придется ломать голову над достойным подарком.  
  
Войдя в пустой кабинет химии и устроившись на своем обычном месте, Стайлз выдрал лист из середины тетради и принялся записывать свои идеи, ожидая, пока подтянутся остальные ученики и Харрис. Первым пунктом в списке он обозначил золотое бикини принцессы Лии, вторым – костюм Чубакки, подходящий по размеру для Прады. Вдоволь насладившись собственным остроумием, зачеркнул оба пункта и попытался приняться за дело всерьез... однако в голове было пусто, хоть шаром покати.  
  
Кабинет постепенно заполняли люди. Он не обращал на них никакого внимания, снова наглухо уйдя в свои мысли. И снова поплатился за это.  
  
Черный рюкзак, со всех сторон обклеенный пэтчами с изображениями мотоциклов, грохнулся об пол. В его недрах что-то металлически бряцнуло. Хозяин рюкзака занял место рядом со Стайлзом, и не успел тот открыть рот, как в класс вошел Харрис, на ходу вскидывая вверх руку – жест, который он использовал, чтобы призвать их к тишине, будто был не молодым преподавателем химии в старших классах, а защитником в окружном суде.   
  
\- Какого хрена? – зашипел Стайлз.  
  
Скотт пожал плечами с самым невинным видом, на какой только был способен, и одарил его своей коронной улыбкой – такой ясной и лучистой, что Стайлз не удивился бы, случись в Бикон Хиллс массовый перебой с электричеством.  
  
\- Где хочу, там и сижу, - ответил он, как ни в чем не бывало.  
  
Стайлз скосил глаза назад, в средние ряды. Арджент сидела рядом с новенькой кореянкой, чей отец преподавал историю, Джексон достался в напарники Махилани. Лейхи отсутствовал – наверное, все еще не отошел после своего подвига с ведром.  
  
«Ну и пожалуйста», решил он, и снова вернулся к списку, приняв крайне зрелое решение игнорировать Дельгадо подчистую. Задача была непростой, особенно учитывая тот факт, что Скотт принадлежал к тому типу людей, для которых необходимость просидеть смирно целый час относилась к разряду фантастики. Он постоянно вертелся, вставлял реплики сомнительного содержания в развившуюся в классе дискуссию, и – хуже всего – то и дело задевал Стайлза локтем или коленом.  
  
Может, он и сменил футболку, но его волосы и джинсы все еще оставались мокрыми. А еще от него исходил неестественно сильный жар – Стайлз чувствовал это даже тогда, когда Дельгадо не клал свою ладонь непозволительно близко к его и не заглядывал ему через плечо, стараясь разобрать, что он пишет. Интересно, это нормально, что у него такая горячая кожа? Даже ее запах горячий. Может, он больной? Или Стайлзу просто кажется? Интересно, какая она на ощупь. Быстро ли согреются замерзшие ладони, если запустить их ему под рубашку. Быстро ли на нем высохнут джинсы?  
  
Последняя мысль ни с того ни с сего вдруг заставила приподняться волоски на загривке, а руки – покрыться гусиной кожей.  
  
И, естественно – естественно! – именно этот момент выбрал Дельгадо, чтобы подтолкнуть к нему вырванный из тетради листок бумаги.  
  
 _«он похож на хомяка, которого кто-то обидел»_ , значилось в записке корявым подчерком.  
  
Стайлз не хотел смеяться, но засмеялся. Очень уж точным было это определение... просто невероятно точным. Харрис и в самом деле походил на обиженного хомяка. Со своим вечно серьезным выражением лица вкупе с неизменными отутюженными блейзерами, в которые он одевался даже в самую лютую калифорнийскую жару, он выглядел вовсе не уважаемо (как, должно быть, надеялся), а напыщенно. Иногда, когда у Стайлза было хорошее настроение, ему хотелось подойти к Харрису и сказать ему, что он ведет себя нелепо. Ему двадцать пять – возможно, двадцать шесть – лет, а значит, он совсем ненамного старше своих учеников. Которые, честное слово, ценили бы его намного больше, если бы он признал ничтожность этой разницы в возрасте, а не отрицал ее, строя из себя невесть что. «Профессора Снейпа», говорила Лидия, щурясь с многозначительным видом, «он строит из себя профессора Снейпа». И Стайлз был склонен с ней согласиться.  
  
Так что он засмеялся. Ничего не мог с собой поделать. Негромко и сразу прикрыл рот ладонью, но Скотт все равно тут же просиял так, словно ему сообщили, что в этом году вместо одного Рождества планируются четыре.  
  
\- Мистер Стилински, мистер Дельгадо, - громко проговорил Харрис с таким лицом, будто страдал тяжелой формой аллергии на чужое веселье, - вижу, у вас обоих прекрасное настроение?  
  
\- Было до этого момента, сэр, - ответил Скотт. Вокруг захихикали.  
  
\- Мистер Дельгадо, если вам кажется...  
  
\- Мне не кажется, сэр, честное слово! – Скотт вскинул руки, показывая, что сдается. – Мы просим прощения, сэр.  
  
Одарив его презрительным взглядом, Харрис снова отвернулся к доске.   
  
 _«что ты там пишешь?»_  быстро настрочил Скотт, и снова подтолкнул записку Стайлзу под локоть.  
  
Тело отреагировало само, забыв посоветоваться с мозгом. Пальцы дрогнули и прикоснулись к карандашу, готовые сжать его и написать что-нибудь ответ. Рассказать, что он выбирает подарок для Лидии – ты ведь знаешь Лидию, правда? Конечно, это та девчонка, которая отшила Джексона, когда нам было по пятнадцать. Да, это она. У нее день рождения в эти выходные, и я... В самом деле? А где...  
  
Стайлз отвесил себе мысленную оплеуху. Отвесил бы и настоящую, если бы не Дельгадо, сверлящий его пристальным взглядом. Черти в аду, о каких глупостях он думает? То, что в его голове любая интеракция со Скоттом по каким-то неустановленным причинам выглядела как нечто само собой разумеющееся – нечто привычное, _естественное_ , настолько же обыденное, как чистить зубы по утрам – вовсе не означало, что это и в самом деле так.  
  
 _«не твое дело»_ , быстро написал он в ответ.   
  
 _«что ты делаешь сегодня после школы?»_  
  
 _«не твое дело Х2»_  
  
Молчание. Скотт не нахмурился, на его лице не появилось выражения досады или разочарования... только между бровей пролегла тонкая морщинка, а уголки губ едва заметно опустились вниз. Стайлз вдруг почувствовал укол совести, хотя для этого не было решительно никаких причин.  
  
Дельгадо резко смял листок в руке и выбросил в окно. А потом вдруг склонился к Стайлзу и быстро зашептал, задевая губами ухо:  
  
\- Дай мне один шанс. Один, и все. Потом я отстану от тебя, обещаю. Если... – он сглотнул, в горле сухо щелкнуло, и от этого звука у Стайлза разом вспотели ладони - если захочешь.  
  
 _«естественно, захочу»_ , написал он прямо на столе, потому что не доверял своему голосу. Язык прилип к небу, отодрать его не было никакой возможности... а даже если бы и была, он очень сомневался, что ему удастся вспомнить, как им пользоваться. От близости Скотта кружилась голова и путались мысли, его запах щекотал ноздри, делая невозможной любую мозговую деятельность.   
  
\- Тогда давай, - шепнул Дельгадо.   
  
И прихватил губами прядку его волос.  
  
Стайлз подумал, что никогда еще не был так близок к панической атаке.  
  
 _«НЕТ»_ , ответил он. Смысла скрывать нервную дрожь в руках больше не было.  
  
Дельгадо наконец отлип от него, рывком подтянул к себе тетрадь и принялся строчить что-то с ужасающей скоростью, едва не разрывая карандашом бумагу. Складка между бровей углубилась, а губы сжались в тонкую линию. Его челюсть казалась высеченной из камня, на скулах ходили желваки.  
  
Спасительный звонок едва только раздался, как Стайлз уже подхватил свою сумку и вылетел из кабинета, не обращая внимания на возмущенный окрик Харриса.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Именно этого он и боялся. Здесь, в пустом мужском туалете, напротив зеркала, равнодушно отражающего бледное лицо с темными отметками родинок, он мог признаться себе в этом.  
  
«Потом я отстану от тебя», обещал Дельгадо. «Если захочешь». Так он говорил, и голос его звучал настолько правдиво, настолько только возможно, однако Стайлз все равно не верил ему.  
  
Смачивая горящие щеки ледяной водой из-под крана, он в сотый раз напомнил себе, что ему нельзя этого делать. Нельзя, если ему дорога собственная вменяемость.   
  
Стоит поддаться искушению хоть раз – и Скотт Дельгадо отстанет от него, это уж точно. Отстанет, как и обещал. Только вне зависимости от того, захочет Стайлз этого или нет.


	3. Chapter 3

\- Ты гей?  
  
Стайлз перестал долбить молотком по здоровенному пакету со льдом и поднял глаза.  
  
\- Прошу прощения?  
  
Джордан Пэрриш опустил взгляд и принялся с чрезмерной тщательностью нарезать лимон на мелкие, аккуратные и до ужаса симметричные дольки. Он работал в полицейском участке Бикон Хиллс всего ничего (пять месяцев - чистый смех, особенно если сравнивать этот срок с тем, что провел в этом же участке отец Стайлза), однако уже отлично умел маскировать свои эмоции, разговаривая с людьми на щекотливые темы. Лицо его оставалось бесстрастным, смущение выдавали лишь слегка порозовевшие щеки. Впрочем, и это можно было списать на полутьму, царившую за баром – «Джунгли» открывались только через полтора часа, так что основная подсветка и прожекторы были до поры до времени отключены.   
  
\- Я спросил, гей ли ты, - терпеливо повторил Джордан.  
  
Стайлз положил молоток на барную стойку. В большом, совершенно пустом помещении звук показался удивительно громким.  
  
\- Почему ты спрашиваешь?  
  
Господи, как же он ненавидел людей, которые по тысяче раз переспрашивали даже самые простые и недвусмысленные вопросы. «Почему ты спрашиваешь», «что ты имеешь в виду» - ох, ну ради бога! Либо отвечай, либо извинись и скажи, что ответить не можешь – только, ради всего святого, не мямли и не рассусоливай. Он очень надеялся, что никогда не будет относиться к числу этих зануд. И вот, пожалуйста!  
  
Может, все эти люди, которые разводят муть вместо того, чтобы дать честный ответ, просто выигрывают время, как и он сам сейчас?  
  
\- Можешь не отвечать, если не хочешь, - будничным тоном произнес Пэрриш, принимаясь за следующий лимон. Румянец у него на щеках проступил отчетливее. – Мне просто было интересно. Я... до сих пор не понял.  
  
В нестандартных ситуациях Стайлз часто вел себя агрессивнее, чем следовало. Огрызался по поводу и без, при этом полностью отдавая себе отчет в том, что ведет себя, как придурок. Однако он ничего не мог с собой поделать – инстинкт срабатывал, хотел он этого, или нет. Так что первым делом ему захотелось посоветовать Джо не лезть не в свои дела. Вторым – под каким угодно предлогом сбежать из помещения.   
  
Мужественно подавив оба порыва, он взял пакет с раздолбленным льдом, высыпал в небольшое металлическое ведерко и признался:  
  
\- Я тоже.  
  
\- О. – Джордан наконец сдался и покраснел до корней волос, как нормальный человек. – Извини, это не мое дело. Просто ты и Лидия...  
  
\- Все в порядке, приятель, - ухмыльнулся Стайлз. – Если бы рядом с моей подружкой постоянно крутился какой-нибудь парень, я бы тоже мечтал, чтобы он оказался геем.  
  
-Я вовсе не имел этого в виду. Я полностью доверяю Лидии. – Покончив наконец с очередным лимоном, он убрал дольки в холодильник. Потом обернулся, забросил полотенце на плечо, будто хозяйничать за барной стойкой было его призванием, и впервые с начала этого странного разговора посмотрел Стайлзу прямо в глаза: - И тебе. Ты хороший парень. Извини, если мой вопрос заставил тебя подумать, что я ставлю под вопрос вашу дружбу. Это не так.  
  
\- Черт возьми, Джо, расслабься, парень! – Стайлз неловко рассмеялся и тоже попытался закинуть полотенце на плечо красивым небрежным движением. Очень уж у Джо классно получилось, и ему хотелось сделать так же. Полотенце, естественно, не послушалось, и вместо того, чтобы лечь на плечо, хлестнуло его по лицу. Стайлз разозлился и зашвырнул его куда-то в сторону раковины. – Все в порядке, честное слово.  
  
Пэрриш кивнул и вымученно улыбнулся в ответ, явно проклиная себя за то, что открыл рот и принялся задавать лучшему другу своей девушки настолько личные вопросы. Напряжение и неловкость повисли в воздухе ощутимым облаком, и Стайлз понял, что если один из них сейчас же не сменит тему, он рискует в них задохнуться.  
  
Он уже открыл было рот, чтобы спросить, на кого бы Джо поставил свою последнюю двадцатку, если бы на ринге встретились Тор и Железный Человек (первый фильм «Мстителей» так и не удовлетворил его любопытство по этому поводу – чертов Стив Роджерс прервал драку в самый интересный момент), когда ситуацию спасла Эрика. Она вошла через заднюю дверь, увешанная пакетами и свертками.   
  
\- Фу. Какого, интересно знать, черта я – слабая, хрупкая женщина! – должна таскаться по магазинам, когда вы оба стоите здесь и ничего не делаете? – Она сгрузила пакеты на пол и принялась по одной выставлять на стойку бутылки самых причудливых форм, цветов и размеров. - Здесь все, что нужно для коктейлей. Как обстоят дела с маргаритами?  
  
\- Все готово, командир, - отрапортовал Стайлз, показывая ей измельченный в крошку лед, баратею бутылок текилы, чисто вымытые стаканы и филигранно нарезанные Джорданом лимоны с лаймами.   
  
Любовь Лидии к маргаритам – обычным, безалкогольным, а так же таким крепким, что опьянеть можно было всего лишь съев лимон, побывавший в этой адской смеси – давно стала притчей во языцех. Эрика полагала, что это оттого, что Лидия любит кисленькое. Стайлз доподлинно знал, что ей просто до жути нравятся стаканы.  
  
\- Отлично. У нас есть час, чтобы составить плэйлист, наполнить гелием по меньшей мере две сотни шариков, и прибрать весь бардак, который вы здесь развели.  
  
\- Мы работали чисто, - обиделся Стайлз.   
  
\- Колотить молотком по глыбе льда прямо на стойке – это называется «работать чисто»? – Эрика сняла с плеча Джордана полотенце и принялась с остервенением вытирать барную стойку. Как всегда, больше всех за успех предприятия волновалась именно она... как будто считала, что стоит ей налажать – и Лидия... ну, бросит ее, или что-нибудь в этом роде. Мысль была абсурдной, однако со стороны часто казалось, что дело обстоит именно так. Уж очень искренним было удивление в глазах Эрики, когда Лидия в очередной раз говорила, как любит ее, как дорожит ее мнением и как рада тому факту, что Эрика существует на свете. – Если на ней остались царапины – бармены нам головы поотрывают. Джо, поставь бутылки в холодильник, чтобы они успели остыть. Стайлз, ты поможешь мне с музыкой.  
  
\- Есть, мэм.  
  
\- Черт возьми, когда ты уже заведешь себе кого-нибудь, чтобы на него тоже можно было нагрузить работы? Нам катастрофически не хватает людей!  
  
\- Только после вас, милая леди. Кроме того, ты могла бы позвонить Мейсону.   
  
\- Мейсону  _пятнадцать лет!_  – ужаснулся Джо. – С тем, что вы хлещете алкоголь у меня перед глазами, я еще худо-бедно смирился, но  _пятнадцатилетние детишки?_  Ты хочешь, чтобы твой отец выставил меня из участка пинком под зад?  
  
\- Я хочу, чтобы ты взял швабру, подмел с пола все эти лимонные косточки, а потом притащил из подсобки баллон с гелием. Я поставил его на полку в кладовке, там, где они хранят пиво. Только, ради бога, не перепутай его с бочкой «Гиннеса»! Шарики с ирландским пивом внутри – такого Лидия нам никогда не простит, купи я ей хоть дюжину костюмов Чубакки...  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Спустя час, когда помещение заполнилось людьми, а музыка вокруг уже грохотала так, что расслышать друг друга не было никакой возможности, Джо перегнулся через стойку и заорал Стайлзу на ухо:  
  
\- Я думал, «Джунгли» - это клуб для геев!  
  
Стайлз засмеялся и опрокинул в себя первую порцию «Джека». Первую, но далеко не последнюю – такой благовидный предлог для злоупотребления, как день рождения лучшей подруги, обязательно нужно было использовать.  
  
\- По выходным – может быть, - проорал он в ответ. – В будние дни в Бикон Хиллс просто не набирается достаточно педиков, так что вход открыт для всех.  
  
\- Круто! – Пэрриш с улыбкой преподнес оранжевый коктейль, украшенный зонтиком, симпатичной рыженькой девушке и принял деньги из ее рук. Потом дернул вниз рычаг «Гиннеса», и темная жидкость заструилась в здоровенную пивную кружку. – Знаешь, когда я предлагал отпраздновать день рождения Лидии в пабе, я не имел в виду – снять паб на всю ночь.  
  
\- Знаю. – Стайлз перегнулся через стойку, ухватил бутылку «Джека» и поставил рядом с собой, здраво рассудив, что так будет проще. – Лидия тоже не имела этого в виду. Просто ее мамочка плохо расслышала.  
  
\- Или притворилась, что плохо расслышала, - усмехнулся Джордан.   
  
\- Глядите-ка, кое-кто наконец раскусил миссис тещу! Тебе известно, что когда Лидии было десять, она попросила на день рождения игрушку Рарити – ну, одну из этих тупых лошадок из «Мой маленький пони»? А миссис Мартин...  
  
Джо заржал, передавая парню с синими волосами его пиво:  
  
\- Только не говори мне, что она купила ей настоящего пони!  
  
\- В точку, приятель.  
  
Отсмеявшись, Пэрриш вдруг кинул долгий взгляд на Лидию. Одетая в красивое белое платье, с венком из живых цветов на распущенных волосах, она танцевала вместе с Эрикой в самой середине зала. Несмотря на то, что музыка вокруг была громкой и резкой, движения ее казались плавными и завораживающими, как будто она двигалась под водой.   
  
\- Я никогда не смогу купить ей настоящего пони, - вздохнул он.  
  
\- Тебе и не нужно, дубина. Неужели ты не знаешь, в каких случаях родители лезут из кожи вон, осыпая своих детей подарками?  
  
Джордан снова скосил глаза на танцпол. Наверное, глядя на Лидию сейчас – красивую, улыбающуюся, окруженную другими людьми, откровенно счастливую – было трудно поверить, что когда-то она страдала от такого острого одиночества, что даже у Стайлза не хватало слов, чтобы ее приободрить.  
  
\- Мне хочется подарить ей все, чего ей когда-либо не хватало, - пробормотал он с таким жалостливым взглядом, что Стайлз сжалился:  
  
\- Я знаю Лидию с тех пор, как она закапывала игрушечных динозавров в песочнице, а потом откапывала их зубной щеткой, делая вид, что производит археологические раскопки. И могу с уверенностью заявить, что всю ее сознательную жизнь ей не хватало подруги... ну, и парня-копа, который считал бы, что солнце восходит у нее из задницы. Сечешь, о чем я?  
  
Пэрриш улыбнулся:  
  
\- Надеюсь, что ты прав.  
  
\- Я всегда прав, приятель. Даже когда лев. Послушай, доставай-ка маргариты, похоже, они идут сюда.  
  
В подтверждение его слов, Эрика и Лидия, хохоча и держась друг за дружку, чтобы сохранить равновесие, пробрались сквозь тесную толпу к бару. Лидия уселась на высокий стул рядом со Стайлзом, Рейес повисла прямо на стойке. Джо отработанным движением поставил перед каждой по бокалу, украшенному лаймом и солью.  
  
\- Все-таки снять бар на ночь – это была отличная идея! – тараторила Лидия, едва не подпрыгивая на стуле. – Зря я думала, что это будет ужасно. И музыка! Господи, откуда тут эта музыка?  
  
Эрика и Стайлз, которые едва не лишились рассудка, пытаясь в срочном темпе собрать плейлист из ее любимых песен и ни в коем случае не забыть ни одной, переглянулись и пожали плечами.  
  
\- И бармен ничего, - оскалилась Рейес, размахивая перед носом Джордана своим бокалом. Тот упорно делал вид, что ничего не замечает. Даже слепой мог бы прочесть по его лицу все те внутренние метания, которые испытывал молодой полицейский, под самым носом которого без зазрения совести надирались двое несовершеннолетних. Стайлз налил себе еще одну порцию и тоже поводил ею у Джо перед лицом, наслаждаясь убийственными взглядами, которые получил в ответ.  
  
\- Вот только с фейс-контролем проблема, - заметила вдруг Лидия, кивая в сторону входной двери.  
  
Стайлз обернулся – так резко, что едва не расплескал содержимое своей рюмки. Он уже знал, что увидит. Предчувствие, что так и случится, преследовало его с самого начала вечеринки... И хоть предчувствие ошибалось крайне, крайне редко, он все-таки надеялся, что сегодня оно даст сбой.  
  
Черта с два.  
  
Первыми внутрь вошли Дельгадо и Лейхи. Сразу за ними – Уиттмор и Арджент. Скотт ухватил за ниточку один из шариков, дрейфующих под потолком, и преподнес подруге с шутовским полупоклоном. Айзек последовал его примеру. Арджент рассмеялась, привязала оба шарика к запястью и указала в сторону бара. Уиттмор сделал жест, как будто опрокидывает в себя порцию спиртного, показываясь, что он тоже не прочь выпить. Оживленно переговариваясь и смеясь, все четверо направились к стойке... по счастью, к дальнему ее концу.  
  
\- Джо, выгони их, - потребовал Стайлз. – Ни одному из них еще нет восемнадцати.   
  
\- Джексону есть, - возразила Эрика. – А Айзеку, если не ошибаюсь, вот-вот исполнится. Кроме того, даже будь все они несовершеннолетними, это вовсе не означает, что им запрещено прийти сюда потанцевать.  
  
\- Она права, - кивнул Джордан.   
  
\- Черта с два! Натали сняла помещение на ночь, так что Лидия может выгнать, кого ей захочется!  
  
\- Мне они не мешают, - пожала плечами Лидия.  
  
\- Ты серьезно?  
  
\- Вполне. Послушай, Стайлз, я люблю тебя, и тебе прекрасно об этом известно... Но, честное слово, тебе пора завязывать с истериками по поводу Дельгадо. Эта навязчивая идея опасно близка к тому, чтобы мутировать в культ личности.   
  
Стайлз даже рот разинул.  
  
\- Это  _у меня_  навязчивая идея? Это  _у меня_  культ личности?  
  
Песня, игравшая в зале, сменилась новой, и Лидия взвизгнула от радости. Залпом прикончила свою маргариту, приняла из рук Джо еще одну, вскочила со стула и потянула Стайлза за руку. Эрика тут же повисла со второй стороны.  
  
\- Господи, ну и песня! Пойдемте скорее!  
  
Увлекаемый на танцпол пьяными подругами, Стайлз успел обернуться через плечо и кинуть на Джордана несчастный, умоляющий о помощи взгляд. Тот всунул в протянутую руку початую бутылку «Джека», и Стайлз тут же почувствовал себя лучше.  
  
С «Джеком» ему все было нипочем.   
  
  


* * *

  
  
Он совершенно точно помнил, что танцевал с Эрикой и Лидией. Помнил их лица, раскрасневшиеся от движения и веселья, помнил, как они орали что-то, склоняясь друг к другу во время танца, и – важнее всего – помнил чувство защищенности, которое всегда испытывал в их компании. Это чувство позволяло забыться и получать удовольствие от происходящего, перестать обращать внимание на беснующуюся толпу незнакомых людей вокруг.  
  
Первой пропала Эрика. Стайлзу показалось, что он отвернулся всего на минутку, однако этой минутки хватило, чтобы обнаружить Рейес в обществе Уиттмора и Лейхи. Они танцевали втроем – Джексон, Айзек и та самая незнакомая Эрика, которая порой проступала в ней, пугая Стайлза до чертиков. Парни обступили ее с двух сторон, и ладони Уиттмора уже охаживали ее бока, а сама Эрика, призывно улыбаясь, поглаживала и накручивала на пальцы кудри Айзека.  
  
Стайлз дернулся было, чтобы схватить ее за руку и выдернуть из этого мерзкого сэндвича, однако Лидия схватила его за руку первой. «Оставь ее», говорил ее взгляд, твердый и сосредоточенный, несмотря на выпитое. «Ничего не происходит, так что позволь ей вести себя так, как она считает нужным. Я буду рядом»  
  
Он послушался. И снова танцевал, даже с закрытыми глазами чувствуя, как Лидия движется рядом, иногда случайно задевая его рукой или бедром, иногда хватая за рубашку или обнимая нарочно. Потом исчезла и она. В очередной раз открыв глаза и мотнув головой, чтобы сфокусировать упорно уплывающий в сторону взгляд, он увидел ее в объятьях Джо. Эти двое танцевали, тесно прижавшись друг к другу, как будто из динамиков лился саундтрэк «Титаника», а не один из кокаиновых приходов Зигги Стардаста.   
  
Стайлз подумал, что ему все равно. И что это не имеет значения. На плече у Джордана так и висело измочаленное посудное полотенце, а футболка была едва ли не насквозь пропитана пивом, однако Лидия все равно жалась к нему, не обращая на это внимания. Ее белые пальцы теребили ярлычок его футболки, а его – сильные, грубые, покрытые мозолями, привычные к оружию – поглаживали полоску кожи прямо над поясом юбки.  
  
Если закрыть глаза, ничто из этого не будет иметь значения, правда? Ни шум в ушах, ни это странное ощущение, что он не танцует посреди «Джунглей» в гордом одиночестве, а плывет по ледяным волнам на большой глубине. Перед сомкнутыми веками вспыхивали плавные кривые. Тело двигалось само по себе, давно отдавшись на волю инстинктов.   
  
Кто-то задел его плечом – несильно и скорее всего случайно, однако достаточно, чтобы Стайлз очнулся и осмотрелся вокруг.  
  
Дельгадо стоял неподалеку, удерживая в опущенной руке пластиковый стаканчик из-под пива. Не танцевал, не двигался, ни с кем не разговаривал – просто стоял и смотрел на Стайлза. Стайлза подумал, что выглядит он... странно. Да, странно. Ему было непривычно видеть такое растерянное выражение на этом обычно нахальном лице.   
  
Он сделал шаг вперед. Первый дался сложно – пол качнулся навстречу, грозя прыгнуть Стайлзу в лицо – второй – легче, с третьим и вовсе не возникло никаких проблем. Он обогнул незнакомую танцующую парочку, пропустил Мейсона, с дикими воплями прогалопировавшего мимо, и наконец оказался нос к носу со Скоттом.   
  
\- Привет, - поздоровался Стайлз, путаясь в гласных. «Сама вежливость и грация», кисло прокомментировал кто-то в его голове голосом, до ужаса похожим на голос Клаудии. Стайлз попытался сдержаться и не захихикать, но не сумел.  
  
\- Что с тобой? – спросил Скотт. Вокруг грохотала музыка, раздавались непрерывные крики и визги, да еще и в ушах адски шумело, так что Стайлз скорее угадал его вопрос, чем услышал его. И обеспокоенный тон наверняка ему послышался.  
  
Пол снова качнулся навстречу, и Стайлз обхватил Дельгадо за шею. Прижался к нему, запуская пальцы в жесткие черные волосы на загривке. Почувствовал, как к низу живота прижалась крупная металлическая пряжка его ремня.  
  
\- Я в порядке, - доверительно сообщил он Скотту на ухо. – А ты?  
  
Стайлз мягко потянул его на себя, пытаясь заставить двигаться, танцевать с ним, обнять его в ответ... Безуспешно. Скотт Дельгадо обратился в соляной столб. Соляной столб, который притворяется, что это не он на протяжении долгих месяцев не давал Стайлзу прохода. Соляной столб, который притворяется, что происходящее застало его врасплох, что он не предвидел этого и не планировал, что он и мысли не допускал, что в один из дней это  _на самом деле_  случится...  
  
\- Ты пьян в стельку, - наконец дошло до соляного столба.  
  
Стайлз рассмеялся.  
  
\- Аллилуйя! – Нашарив ладони Скотта, висевшие вдоль тела безвольными плетьми, он устроил их у себя на талии, снова удивившись тому, насколько они горячие. Он ощущал их жар даже сквозь футболку и клетчатую рубашку, надетую поверх нее. Желание узнать, какими горячими они окажутся на его коже, стало невыносимым. Инстинкт самосохранения отшибло начисто, и, снова закинул руки Скотту на шею, Стайлз кивнул в ту сторону, где располагались туалеты: - Пошли?  
  
Опять это странный взгляд. Взгляд, в котором желание смешивается с растерянностью, в котором сквозит непонятно откуда взявшаяся обида. На целое мгновение Стайлз уверен, что он откажется. Может быть, высмеет его, может, грубо оттолкнет. А может, просто осторожно высвободится из его пьяных объятий и уйдет, не сказав ни слова. Господи, что он творит. Как можно быть таким придурком? Как можно...  
  
Ладони Скотта у него на талии вдруг сжались, сгребая в горсти рубашку. Взгляд сменился с растерянного и теплого на уверенный, как будто он только что принял невероятно трудное решение.   
  
\- Пошли, - кивнул Дельгадо.  
  
А потом обхватил Стайлза за талию и повел в сторону туалетов.


	4. Chapter 4

Как только они оказались в туалете, Скотт силой нагнул Стайлза над ближайшей раковиной, отвернул кран и заставил его сунуть голову под ледяную струю.  
  
Стайлз взвыл, дернулся раз, другой, пытаясь высвободиться, однако Дельгадо держал крепко.  
  
\- Какого хрена, Стайлз?! – рычал он, не обращая внимания на стайку девушек, щебечущих у соседней раковины, на целующуюся у стены парочку, на подозрительно ритмичный скрип дверцы одной из кабинок. – Что ты, черт тебя дери, творишь?!  
  
Холодная вода прочистила ему мозги. Не настолько, чтобы он мог полностью прийти в себя – все-таки до того, как на танцполе к нему присоединились Эрика и Лидия, первую четверть бутылки «Джека» он уговорил практически самостоятельно – но достаточно, чтобы перестать хотеть творить глупости, и захотеть сдохнуть.  
  
К горлу внезапно подкатила тошнота, но Стайлз решил, что если после всего случившегося еще и блеванет перед Дельгадо, то на следующий день точно повесится. Он закрыл глаза, несколько раз вдохнул поглубже, пытаясь побороть головокружение. Вроде бы получилось. Для верности сделав несколько глотков воды прямо из-под крана, он наконец выпрямился, тяжело опираясь о стену.  
  
Скотт выглядел так, будто никак не может решить, чего ему хочется больше: усадить Стайлза на первую подвернувшуюся горизонтальную поверхность, подать ему стакан воды и удостовериться, что с ним все в порядке, или избить до потери пульса.  
  
Стайлз сморщился. Господи, как же ему надоел весь этот цирк.  
  
\- Только не надо строить из себя оскорбленную невинность, Дельгадо, - сказал он, когда снова смог говорить, не испытывая при этом желания сблевануть себе на ботинки. – Ты сам хотел.  
  
\- Заткнись, иначе я тебя убью.  _Этого,_  - он махнул рукой, одним широким жестом поясняя, что под «этим» подразумевает и туалет «Джунглей», и с трудом держащегося на ногах Стайлза заодно, - я никогда не хотел!   
  
Шагнув к нему, Скотт оттянул сначала одно веко, потом другое, цепким взглядом осматривая зрачки. Пощелкал пальцами, проверяя рефлексы. Движения его были уверенными и четкими, как будто он делал это не раз.   
  
– Тебя тошнит?  
  
Стайлз кивнул. Это было ошибкой. Тошнота снова подкатила к горлу, и он зажал себе рот рукой, пытаясь дышать глубоко и размеренно. И решил, что кивать больше не будет никогда в жизни.  
  
\- Ох, черт. – Стайлз решил было, что сейчас самое время сползти по стене вниз и отключиться, но Дельгадо поднырнул под его руку, пинком распахнул дверь в ближайшую кабинку, откинул сидение унитаза и держал его за плечи, пока Стайлза выворачивало наизнанку так, как, кажется, не выворачивало еще ни разу в жизни.  
  
Одно из отличительных качеств рвоты – когда она набрасывается на тебя, ты не можешь думать ни о чем другом. Вообще. Совсем. Так что неудивительно, что Стайлз не заметил, в какой именно момент вместо Дельгадо рядом с ним оказалась Эрика, а потом и Джо с Лидией. Однако одно он знал точно.   
  
Он знал, что горячие ладони, сжимающие его плечи, гладящие его по волосам, пока он расставался с содержимым своего желудка, издавая при этом ужасные звуки – эти ладони ему не почудились. Они были на самом деле, так же, как и успокаивающий голос, обещающий, что все будет хорошо, что он вот-вот почувствует себя лучше.   
  
Так же, как и легкий поцелуй в макушку, который он ощутил как раз перед тем, как Дельгадо исчез, а его ладони на плечах Стайлза сменились ладонями Эрики.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Однажды кто-то – Стайлз не помнил, кто именно, да и вряд ли это имело значение – сказал ему, что настоящее похмелье, как и кофе, занимает свое место в жизни человека только после двадцати лет.  
  
\- Кофе? – спросил тогда Стайлз. – Кофе-то тут причем?  
  
Тот человек объяснил, что, согласно его наблюдениям, молодые люди до двадцати лет могут преспокойно вылакать галлон кофе на ночь, а потом упасть в кровать и уснуть, как ни в чем ни бывало. Стайлз, которому тогда едва исполнилось пятнадцать, и кофе, особенно в комплекте с аддераллом, был его самой любимой вещью на всем белом свете, энергично закивал, подтверждая правоту этих слов.   
  
\- Также и с похмельем, - объяснил таинственный кто-то, разводя руками. – Пока тебе не стукнет двадцать, что такое настоящее похмелье, тебе не понять.  
  
Стайлз вспомнил эти слова, проснувшись на следующее утро. И лишний раз убедился в их правдивости, по крайней мере по отношению к нему. По всем законам жанра, голова у него после вчерашних подвигов должна была раскалываться на части, рот – умопомрачающе вонять, а глаза – быть красными, словно у как следует накуренного торчка.  
  
Изо рта пахло не розами, это точно, однако в остальном ситуация была далеко не такой плачевной, какой могла бы быть. Выбравшись из-под одеяла и добравшись до ванной, он произвел учет повреждений и остался доволен. Голова побаливала, но не слишком сильно – ничего такого, с чем не справился бы стакан свежего апельсинового сока и одна-единственная таблетка аспирина. Глаза немного опухли, губы потрескались, и он был гораздо бледнее, чем обычно, однако в общем и целом диагноз был утешительным. По крайней мере во всем, что касалось его физического самочувствия. О том, что творилось в голове, Стайлз и думать не хотел.  
  
Умывшись и почистив зубы, он натянул поверх футболки, в которой проснулся, домашний свитер и спустился вниз. Вернее, попытался спуститься – голоса, доносящиеся из кухни, заставили его замереть на середине лестницы.  
  
\- ...потом он нашел Эрику и привел ее в туалет. Правильно я говорю?  
  
\- Правильно, - подтвердила Эрика.  
  
\- Вот видишь. А потом снова вернулся в зал и отыскал меня. Ну, а дальше...  
  
\- Дальше я сама видела, большое спасибо! – Стайлз перегнулся через перила и украдкой заглянул в кухню – как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как его мать угрожающе наставила на Лидию свернутую газету. – Не могли оставить ботинки на веранде, дьявол вас побери? И кто-то задавил мою клумбу с гортензиями!  
  
\- Знаешь, какой он тяжелый?! – возмутилась Лидия. – Чудо, что нам вообще удалось доволочь его до дома, не говоря уж про ботинки! Присутствовал большой соблазн оставить его отсыпаться прямо в гортензиях...  
  
\- Ага! Значит, гортензии – это все-таки ты!  
  
Эрика, до этого старательно прятавшаяся за своей чашкой с кофе, издала странный звук, который наводил на мысли, что с гортензиями как-то связана скорее она, чем Мартин.  
  
\- С гортензиями все будет в порядке, Кло, ради бога, убери газету, пока у Эрики не начался приступ...  
  
\- Много ты знаешь про гортензии! Это очень, очень деликатные цветы, и следы чьей-то кривобокой парковки – не обижайся, Эрика, милая, - их совсем не красят!  
  
Стайлз решил, что пришло время активироваться. Его мать и Лидия, находясь в определенном настроении, могли сцепиться так, что не разрубишь и топором. Их споры возникали на ровном месте и взлетали на заоблачные высоты, принося обеим участницам массу удовольствия, а окружающим – недоумение и желание покрутить пальцем у виска.  
  
Он спустился по лестнице и уселся рядом с Эрикой, которая гипнотизировала чашку кофе напряженным взглядом. Лидия и Клаудия тут же с удручающим единодушием переключились на него:  
  
\- Поверить не могу, Стайлз. Тебе что, пятнадцать лет? Даже Мейсон пьет лучше тебя!  
  
\- Голова, наверное, болит? Ох, конечно болит, еще бы! Помню, когда я в твои годы...  
  
Стайлз прервал обеих, вскидывая руки:  
  
\- Я в порядке, честное слово. А этот инцидент, который вы в таких подробностях обсуждали – можем мы никогда, никогда, вообще никогда больше не упоминать о нем? – Лидия открыла было рот, готовая возмутиться, но он опередил ее, перегнувшись через стол и поцеловав в щеку: - С днем рождения, Лидс.  
  
\- Ох, – Лидия порозовела, расправила юбку на коленях и указала на ворох оберточной бумаги на полу, - Клаудия отдала мне твой подарок.  
  
\- Что? НЕТ! Какого черта? Я хотел посмотреть, как ты будешь его открывать!  
  
\- Я тоже хотела посмотреть, как зацветут мои гортензии, - мстительно сказала Клаудия.   
  
\- Можем снова замотать его, а она снова его откроет, - предложила Эрика. Единственная из всех знакомых Стайлзу людей (если, конечно, не брать в расчет отца – тот обожал просыпаться в пять часов утра даже в выходные), она была жаворонком, однако этим утром выглядела усталой и невыспавшейся даже несмотря на эту свою особенность. Стайлз вдруг не к месту вспомнил, как она танцевала с Уиттмором и Лейхи... слабая, больная, неуверенная в себе девочка, обожающая строить из себя черт знает что.  
  
\- Нет уж, не надо мне вашей жалости, ведьмы. – Стайлз бросил взгляд на аккуратно свернутый постер, торчащий из рюкзака Лидии. – Тебе... понравилось?  
  
Вопрос был чисто риторическим. Он знал, что ей понравилось. Не могло не понравиться. Он наткнулся на этот постер случайно, когда заскочил в магазинчик подержанных книг на Семнадцатой улице, чтобы передать владельцу коробку старых детективов в потрепанных бумажных обложках. Он делал это по просьбе отца. По неустановленным, начисто расходящимися с логикой причинам шериф Стилински обожал дешевое бульварное чтиво, и такие детективчики поглощал в невероятных количествах. Он читал их по вечерам, перед тем, как отправиться спать, или в свои редкие выходные, при этом не переставая иронизировать и жаловаться на непроходимую тупость главных героев, описываемых злодеяний и сюжета в целом. Почему он продолжал их читать, раз качество оставляло желать лучшего, ни Стайлз, ни Клаудия не знали, а спрашивать не решались, боясь спугнуть это явление: уж очень забавными были комментарии шерифа о происходящем на страницах, и ни сыну, ни жене не хотелось бы их лишаться.  
  
Так или иначе, рядом с книжным магазином располагался другой, точный профиль которого Стайлз затруднялся определить. Здесь продавалось все, что могло заинтересовать среднестатистического подростка, начиная футболками с логотипами популярных рок-групп и заканчивая зонтиками с ушами. Он часто глазел на завешанную всякой всячиной витрину, ожидая, пока Джим До-До, лысеющий, толстый и неизменно веселый владелец книжного закончит выкладывать книги и вернет ему ящик. Обычно в витрине не присутствовало ничего такого, за что ему хотелось бы отдать деньги. В тот день дела обстояли иначе.  
  
Постер висел по самому центру. Небольшой, зато тщательно исполненный, и напечатанный не на бумаге, а на холсте. На нем была изображена девушка в длинном белом балахоне, плачущая посреди ночного леса. Ничего особенного, если так разобраться, но у Стайлза при виде этой картины перехватило дух. Не то, чтобы девушка на холсте была похожа на Лидию – скорее, совсем нет. Некоторое сходство можно было заметить в длинне волос, хоть Лидия Мартин никогда бы не позволила своим всегда чистым, всегда тщательно расчесанным локонам прийти в такое плачевное состояние. В остальном Лидия и плачущая (кричащая?) девушка различались, как небо и земля, но Стайлз все равно никак не мог отделаться от абсурдной уверенности, что между ними существует необъяснимая связь.  
  
И теперь, поймав взгляд подруги, он понял, что не ошибся. Лидия тоже чувствовала это, и тоже влюбилась в картину с первого взгляда.  
  
\- Это... странно, - сказала она, поблагодарив его, расцеловав в обе щеки и приняв традиционное ежегодное пожелание («хоть в этом году, Лидс – научись, черт тебя дери, парковаться как следует. Не за себя прошу») – Она нравится мне настолько, насколько еще никогда не нравился ни один рисунок. Но когда я разорвала упаковку... понимаешь, у меня появилось такое чувство, будто я уже ее видела. Или даже, ну,  _была ей_. Знаю, звучит так, будто по мне плачет Эко-Хаус, но, честное слово...  
  
\- Я знаю, - подала вдруг голос Эрика. Ее голос показался Стайлзу слишком хриплым, а еще - каким-то неживым. – Я понимаю, о чем ты. Это чувство... как дежа-вю, только наоборот. При дежа-вю человек ощущает, будто уже видел что-то. А бывает... когда вроде бы помнишь что-то, чего еще не случалось. Как будто это... воспоминания о... о будущем. Понимаете, о чем я?  
  
Она замолкла, махнув рукой. «Я все равно не смогу как следует передать словами то, о чем думаю, так что будьте добры, пожалуйста, поймите меня без слов», означал этот жест. Стайлз и Лидия синхронно кивнули, не сводя глаз с постера, развернутого посреди стола.  
  
\- Воспоминания о будущем... – протянула Клаудия, пялясь на рисунок вместе с ними. Потом пожала плечами: - Не знаю, о чем вы, я ничего не вижу. Наверное, этот рисунок открывает свои тайны только безголовым подросткам, а не таким старым кошелкам, как я. Или он просто заговорен от умных людей, ха! В любом случае – кто хочет еще кофе?  
  
Стайлз и Лидия вскинули руки.  
  
\- Отлично, - обрадовалась Клаудия. – Тогда сделайте и мне тоже.  
  
И они засмеялись... Все они, включая саму Клаудию. Все, кроме Эрики. Услышав чужой смех, она подняла голову с таким видом, будто на какое-то время выпала из реальности, наглухо уйдя в свои мысли. Обвела присутствующих взглядом, в котором сквозили растерянность и недоумение...   
  
В конце концов она тоже улыбнулась. Улыбнулась, и приняла из рук Лидии чашку свежего кофе, который, кажется, немного улучшил ей настроение. Воскресное утро шло своим чередом, и с каждой минутой Эрика Рейес вела себя все естественнее, улыбалась и вставляла реплики в разговор все чаще... Однако Стайлз все равно никак не мог отделаться от навязчивого ощущения, что с ней что-то не так. Образ Эрики, танцующей между Уиттмором и Лейхи, все так же отчетливо стоял перед внутренним взором, и не собирался никуда исчезать.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Тем же вечером, позвонив Эрике под надуманнейшим из предлогов, Стайлз спросил ее, все ли в порядке.  
  
\- Что-то произошло вчера в «Джунглях»? Уиттмор и Лейхи... они... кто-то из них обидел тебя?  
  
Он и сам понимал, что вопрос был абсурдным – несмотря на то, что о умственных способностях прихвостней Дельгадо Стайлз был весьма невысокого мнения, он с трудом мог бы поверить в то, что кто-то из них на самом деле причинил Эрике вред – однако спросить был обязан.   
  
Эрика в ответ только рассмеялась. И если была перед ее смехом какая-то заминка, Стайлз ее не заметил.  
  
\- Я так люблю тебя, Стилински, - призналась она сквозь смех. – Только не говори мне, что ты сейчас стоишь рядом с Малышкой с дробовиком наперевес!  
  
Стайлз и в самом деле стоял рядом с Малышкой, если на то пошло. Дробовика у него не было, но, возможно, он подумывал о том, чтобы в случае неудовлетворительного ответа стянуть у отца табельное оружие.  
  
\- Все в порядке, - сказала Эрика.  
  
\- Честное слово, - сказала Эрика.  
  
\- Ты же знаешь, что если бы со мной произошло что-то, достойное упоминания, ты бы узнал об этом первым, - сказала Эрика.  
  
И Стайлз, успокоенный твердостью в ее голосе, поверил.  
  
Как выяснилось позже - поверил в самую большую ложь, какую только можно представить.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Новая неделя началась так мерзко, как только возможно. Проспав сигнал будильника (вступительная тема из «Доктора Кто» проигралась до конца, однако он спал настолько крепко, что вместо того, чтобы разбудить его, она вплелась в его сон, устроив в нем еще большую неразбериху), он был вынужден пропустить завтрак, и спросонья едва не поцеловал в зад маленькую юркую пежо Лидии, когда парковался рядом с ней у «Старбакса». Утренний кофе для мисс Мартин был обязательной традицией. Стайлз прекрасно мог обойтись без него в любой другой день, но не сегодня: сегодня ему предстояло прятаться от Дельгадо по всей школе, так что пренебречь горючим не было никакой возможности.  
  
Впрочем, уже после первых двух уроков стало ясно, что какие бы усилия он ни прилагал, стараясь избежать встречи со Скоттом – тот прикладывает те же самые усилия в двойном размере. Стайлз не видел его в коридорах. Он не возникал вдруг, пугая Стайлза до икоты, рядом с его шкафчиком, не приваливался к дверце и не заводил свою вечную трепотню о том, что не успокоится, пока Стайлза не согласится с ним выпить. Не делал вообще ничего – как будто последние месяцы, и вчерашний вечер заодно, Стайлзу приснились. И, говоря откровенно, он был практически готов это поверить. В конце концов, в Дельгадо, игнорирующего его подчистую, как ему и положено, верилось не в пример легче, чем в тот невесомый, едва ощутимый поцелуй в макушку, который он ощущал до сих пор.  
  
Ни он, ни Уиттмор, ни остальные не присутствовали на квиддичном матче. Ни Эрика, ни Лидия не стали комментировать такую разительную перемену, за что Стайлз был им искренне благодарен. Во время лабораторной ему в напарницы досталась Арджент, которая вела себя безукоризненно вежливо, и в то же время подчеркнуто отстраненно. И даже Лейхи, минуя Стайлза в коридоре, бросил на него в высшей степени странный взгляд. Впрочем, последний инцидент ни о чем не говорил: практически все взгляды Лейхи были в той или иной степени странными из-за завораживающей асимметрии его пугающего лица.  
  
 _Отлично,_  раздраженно думал Стайлз, выруливая со школьной стоянки в конце дня и привычным движением направляя Малышку в сторону центра. Отлично, полный улет. Он сделал из себя такого дурака, что и вспоминать страшно, и теперь Дельгадо не желает иметь с ним дела. Именно этого Стайлз и добивался, не так ли? Именно об этом и мечтал еще неделю назад – чтобы этот ушлепок оставил его в покое. Что изменилось?  
  
\- Ничего, - прорычал он в ответ на собственные мысли и что есть силы ударил по сигналу.   
  
Гудок Малышки слился с дюжиной других автомобильных гудков. Длиннющая пробка, берущая начало от самой середины Тулейн-авеню и оканчивающаяся бог знает где, практически не двигалась.  
  
Стайлз высунул руку и помахал незнакомому седовласому джентльмену, похожему на постаревшего Дживза, который скучал за рулем синей тойоты в соседнем ряду. Тот опустил стекло.  
  
\- Что там случилось? – поинтересовался Стайлз, кивая на уходящую вдаль шеренгу неистово сигналящих машин.   
  
\- Авария рядом с центром, - пояснил старичок. - Какая-то леди ударила по тормозам, когда прямо ей под колеса ринулась кошка. Прямо за ней ехал один из этих здоровенных фургонов Даффа. Лежит теперь на боку поперек дороги и перекрывает движение.   
  
\- Жертвы есть?  
  
\- По радио говорят, что у леди сотрясение мозга и сломана рука. Водитель грузовика в порядке.  
  
\- А кошка?  
  
Незнакомец усмехнулся.  
  
\- Чего не знаю, того не знаю.  
  
Стайлз кивнул и принялся барабанить пальцами по приборной доске. Наверное, он мог бы позвонить отцу или Джо, чтобы узнать, как продвигаются работы по очистке дороги. А еще он мог бросить Малышку здесь и пойти к центру пешком, чтобы лично увидеть место происшествия. В любой другой день эта идея показалась бы ему привлекательной, однако сегодня все его тело требовало движения, требовало, чтобы он несся вперед, вжимая в пол педаль газа, оставляя позади все тяжелые мысли, все раздирающее душу сожаление.  
  
Пальцы барабанили по приборной доске, по рулю, по колену – все быстрее и быстрее, выбивая стремительный, сбивчивый ритм. Он порылся в бардачке, не глядя выудил початую баночку аддералла, забросил в рот сразу две таблетки. Потом бросил взгляд в зеркальце дальнего вида. Дорога позади была пуста – видно, кто-то из копов наконец догадался поставить на въезде предупреждение и посылать автомобили в объезд.   
  
\- Срежу через заповедник, - проинформировал Стайлз седовласого Дживза и дал задний ход.  
  
\- Это же крюк километров в двадцать, парень.  
  
\- Все равно лучше, чем стоять здесь.  
  
\- А еще это частная территория! – старичок высунулся из окна, наблюдая, как Стайлз разворачивается. – Частная территория Хейлов, знаешь ли! Не уверен даже, что дорога туда до сих пор открыта.  
  
«Старина Дживз тот еще ханжа», подумал Стайлз, направляя Малышку к боковой улочке, уходящей в противоположную от центра сторону. «Частная территория, тоже мне!»  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Джип встал ровно на середине пути.  
  
Возможно, если бы Стайлз был внимательнее и заметил струйки дыма, поднимающиеся из-под капота, раньше, все закончилось бы иначе. Двигатель не успел бы перегреться до такой степени, и ему удалось бы уговорить Малышку протянуть еще немного. Еще совсем чуть-чуть, всего парочку километров, а потом еще столько же. На выезде из заповедника, там, где лесная дорога встречалась с трассой, имелась автомастерская. Он был абсолютно в этом уверен. И если бы он заметил струйки дыма чуть раньше...  
  
Но он не заметил. Весь этот день складывался настолько плохо, насколько вообще было возможно, так что,  _конечно,_  он не обращал на дым никакого внимания до тех пор, как стало слишком поздно. Двигатель застучал – так резко и сильно, будто кто-то колотил по крышке капота изнутри, прося выпустить его на свободу. Потом чихнул, дым повалил сильнее, и Малышка встала прямо посреди лесной дороги.   
  
Стайлз выбрался из машины. Оглядел безлюдные окрестности. Бросил взгляд на телефон, сигнала на котором предсказуемо не было. Потом медленно и осторожно, словно к опасному хищнику, приблизился к капоту джипа.  
  
\- Пожалуйста, нет, - сказал он самым спокойным тоном, на какой только был способен, натягивая на ладонь рукав рубашки. Капот был чертовски горячим даже на вид. – Пожалуйста, нет. Пусть окажется, что внутри просто сидят штук пять пикси и курят кальян. Пожалуйста, о автомобильный бог. Разве я многого прошу?  
  
И он рывком поднял вверх крышку капота.  
  
Целое облако дыма вырвалось наружу. Весь двигатель был залит дымящимся маслом. Пикси с кальяном не наблюдалось – ни пятерых, ни одной.   
  
Стайлз издал предсмертное стенание, пнул Малышку в колесо и едва удержался от того, чтобы запустить бесполезным в этой глуши мобильником в кусты. Стоя в пробке перед центром, он и вправду не верил, что его день может стать паршивее. Никогда он еще так не ошибался.  
  
Низина заповедника всегда была заброшенным местом. На много миль вокруг невозможно было найти ни самой что ни на есть захирелой телефонной будки, ни человеческого жилья... Ну, не считая кое-какого дома, конечно. Того самого, что черной обгоревшей громадиной высился совсем неподалеку.   
  
Стайлз выругался и еще раз от всей души засветил джипу по покрышке.  
  
Выбора у него не было. Если он не хочет провести на этой дороге несколько часов, ожидая, когда остынет двигатель, а потом потратить столько же на его чистку, ему придется идти в дом Хейлов.


	5. Chapter 5

Он услышал их задолго до того, как мотоцикл появился на дороге. Здесь, в заповеднике, не было непрекращающегося автомобильного шума, не было привычного городского гомона, который человеческое ухо со временем перестает воспринимать, но не перестает слышать. Здесь, среди высоченных сосен, в чистом лесном воздухе, любой звук разносился далек вокруг. Так что когда мотоцикл наконец появился на заросшей дороге, Стайлз уже успел спуститься с крыши Малышки, где стоял, вытянув руку вверх и привстав на цыпочки, в отчаянной попытке все-таки поймать мобильный сигнал.  
  
Они тоже заметили его. Дельгадо сбросил скорость, затормозил на обочине, поставил мотоцикл на подножку и снял шлем. Айзек, сидевший сзади, последовал его примеру. Он по-собачьи помотал головой, растрепывая примятые шлемом кудри, и зашагал по направлению к машине Стайлза вслед за другом.  
  
Пока Скотт, не говоря ни слова, с любопытством осматривал до сих пор слабо дымящиеся внутренности Малышки, Лейхи спросил ее хозяина, сложив руки на груди:  
  
\- Какого черта ты здесь делаешь, Стилински, хотел бы я знать? Это частная территория.  
  
Человек незнающий по тону его голоса мог бы предположить, что это  _его_  частная территория. Или не только предположить, но и свято в это уверовать. Стайлз хмыкнул и пожал плечами:  
  
\- Поверь мне, я – первый в списке тех, кому мое здесь пребывание как кость поперек горла. А так как ты, видимо, второй – может, сделаешь одолжение и дашь позвонить? Мой мобильник в этой глуши не берет.  
  
\- В этой глуши никакой мобильник не берет, - разъяснил ему Айзек, как маленькому. – И ты не ответил на мой вопрос. Что ты тут забыл?  
  
Стайлз уже хотел было рассказать про аварию и пробку, но передумал. Какого черта он должен оправдываться перед этим чучелом с живущими своей жизнью бровями? Заповедник принадлежал ему не больше, чем Стайлзу, так что Стилински и сам мог бы задать ему те же самые вопросы точно таким же тоном. И имел бы на это куда больше оснований: в конце концов, его отец – шериф Бикон Хиллс, что делало его, Стайлза, практически патрульным при исполнении! По крайней мере, в своих собственных глазах.  
  
\- Что надо, то и забыл, - огрызнулся он. – Не твое дело, кудряшка. Хочешь помочь мне и заработать плюс к карме – не откажусь. Не хочешь – отстань и проваливай, я тебе ничего не должен.  
  
Лейхи от такой наглости даже голос потерял. Сложенные на груди руки разлетелись в стороны. Правда, вместо того, чтобы сжать кулаки, Айзек растопырил пальцы, что немного сбивало с толку. Однако прежде, чем Стайлз успел как следует поразмыслить над этой интересной особенностью, в спор вмешался Скотт.  
  
\- Айзек, остынь, - сказал он мягким, успокаивающим тоном, словно имел дело с легковозбудимым сумасшедшим. – Иди вперед. Я подброшу Стайлза до автомастерской Джефферсона и догоню тебя.  
  
Лейхи переступил с ноги на ногу. Под его серыми ботинками зашуршали листья – желтые, коричневые, красные, они укрывали заброшенную колею толстым слоем.  
  
\- Не знаю, Скотт, - протянул он наконец. И добавил, совсем уж непонятно: - По-моему, тебе не стоит опаздывать. У него и так на тебя зуб.  
  
\- Думаешь, будет лучше, если сегодня ночью тут будет крутиться посторонний? По-твоему, это ему больше понравится?  
  
Дельгадо бросил быстрый взгляд на дом Хейлов, черневший неподалеку обгорелой громадиной. Посмотрел на Айзека. На мотоцикл. Почему-то на небо. Стайлз жадно наблюдал за всей этой безмолвной коммуникацией, опираясь о капот Малышки. О своем неблагоприятном положении он и думать забыл. Не нужно было иметь семь пядей во лбу, чтобы понять, что эти двое пытались что-то скрыть от него. Невероятно неуклюже, но пытались. А попытки скрыть от Стайлза Стилински что угодно практически всегда приводили к полярно противоположному результату: вместо того, чтобы утихнуть, его желание узнать,  _что именно происходит,_  взмывало до заоблачных высот.   
  
Айзек и Скотт наконец закончили переглядываться, перемигиваться и строить друг другу рожи.  
  
\- Пойдем, я подкину тебя домой, - сказал Дельгадо Стайлзу. Снял с подножки свой мотоцикл и передал ему запасной шлем, в котором до этого красовался Айзек. – Оттуда ты сможешь позвонить Джефферсону, и он заберет твою машину. Скажешь ему, что джип встал рядом с восточным съездом. Он поймет, где это. Однажды он помогал нам, когда...  
  
Он вдруг осекся и замолчал, как будто внезапно поймал себя на том, что болтает, утратив контроль над языком. Стайлзу было более чем знакомо это чувство. Приняв из рук Дельгадо шлем, он напялил его на голову и застегнул под подбородком, вознося хвалу Доктору, магистру Йоде и капитану Малькольму Рейнольдсу за то, что прошлым летом без устали гонял на «Канондейле» своего кузена, и как следует научился это делать. Необходимости просить помощи у одного из  _этих_  он бы не пережил.  
  
Дельгадо оседлал «Кавасаки», и Стайлз устроился позади него, приложив все усилия к тому, чтобы ни в коем случае ненароком к нему не прикоснуться.  
  
\- Держись покрепче, - посоветовал Скотт перед тем, как взревел мотор. А потом дал газу и рванул вперед по лесной дороге с такой уверенностью, что становилось понятно – он уже бывал в этом лесу, и уже ездил по этой колее... Причем не раз, не два и не десять. С такой безбашенной уверенностью нестись вперед мог только человек, которому в этом лесу знакома каждая кочка.  
  
Крепко держась за установленные под сидением поручни, Стайлз вывернул шею, бросая прощальный взгляд на Малышку. Она так и стояла посреди дороги, ожидая, когда какой-нибудь добрый человек поможет ей, сделает так, чтобы она почувствовала себя лучше.  
  
Лейхи, который еще секунду назад стоял рядом с машиной, исчез, словно его тут и не было.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Скотт гнал так, будто за ним по пятам скачет сам дьявол. То ли и вправду боялся получить взбучку за опоздание от таинственного кого-то, кто ожидал этих двоих в лесу и чьим гневом Айзек его припугивал... то ли просто хотел произвести на своего пассажира впечатление.   
  
Пассажир был впечатлен, дальше некуда. Забыв как о поручнях, так и о своем обещании прикоснуться к Дельгадо только тогда, когда ад замерзнет, Стайлз вцепился в его куртку не на жизнь, а насмерть. Во время сумасшедшей гонки, занявшей едва ли семь минут, он успел мысленно проститься со всеми, кого знал и любил, посетовать на то, что умрет девственником, а также набросать подробный черновик завещания. Тот факт, что Дельгадо не только не врезался ни во что по дороге, но и умудрился остановить свою адскую зверюгу прямо перед забетонированной дорожкой, ведущей от калитки к крыльцу дома Стилински, явно относился к числу божественных чудес, которым ни католическая, ни христианская церковь не смогли бы придумать достойного объяснения.  
  
С трудом отцепив задеревеневшие от ужаса пальцы от чужой куртки, Стайлз с горем пополам слез на землю. Снял шлем, вернул его Скотту и посмотрел на него так, будто видел впервые в жизни.  
  
\- Ты сумасшедший, - резюмировал он. - Совсем, на всю голову. Без шуток.  
  
Дельгадо тоже снял шлем. Улыбнулся и пожал плечами:  
  
\- Просто хотел произвести впечатление.  
  
То, что он все еще хотел шутить на эту тему после того, что произошло в туалете «Джунглей», казалось Стайлзу невероятным. Господи, да любой другой его теперь за милю бы обходил. Все-таки пара винтиков у этого парня разболтана, вне всяких сомнений. А может, и больше, чем пара...  
  
Скотт все еще смотрел на него своим теплым взглядом, как будто надеялся, что он скажет еще что-нибудь, даст ему повод задержаться. И Стайлз решил его не разочаровывать.  
  
\- Что за дела у вас в заповеднике? - выпалил он.  
  
Скотт нахмурился. Мягкая улыбка исчезла, уступая место сосредоточенному и серьезному выражению. Конечно, Стайлз не ожидал, что он вот так сразу выложит ему все про свои подозрительные делишки в лесу Хейлов, но Дельгадо собирался ответить, собирался, это точно. Собирался что-то сказать. Разлепил губы, прочистил горло, поднял на Стайлза взгляд...  
  
Вдруг от веранды, где в тени раскидистого платана зеленели мамины клумбы с цветами, послышался окрик.  
  
\- Это ты! – воскликнула Клаудия, и быстро зашагала к ним, отбросив в сторону лопатку, с помощью которой разрыхляла землю вокруг своих обожаемых гортензий, и на ходу отряхивая руки от земли. – Это ты! Что ты здесь делаешь?  
  
«Вообще-то я здесь живу», собрался было ответить Стайлз. «Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что ты победила рак не для того, чтобы словить Альцгеймер в тридцать семь. Я твой сын, знаешь ли. Единственный, что немаловажно. Да, это я, это я, и ты можешь перестать так смо...»  
  
Озвучить что-либо из этого ему не удалось. Обратив на него не больше внимания, чем на уличный столб, Клаудия прошла мимо и заключила Скотта в крепкие объятья.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Он обнял ее в ответ, и Стайлз почувствовал, как у него в прямом смысле этого слова отвалилась челюсть.  
  
\- Как ты себя чувствуешь? – спросил Дельгадо после того, как этим двоим надоело обниматься, целоваться и мало что не обнюхивать друг друга.  
  
\- Как хомяк в клетке, - сообщила Клаудия, уперев грязные от земли руки в бока. – Эти два мудоз... В смысле, мой муж и вот этот вот неблагодарный юноша, не позволяют мне выходить из дома! Только до почты и обратно, а что, скажи на милость, мне делать на почте?  
  
\- Они правы, знаешь ли, - улыбнулся Скотт. Он указал на платок с листками марихуаны, которым Клаудия каждое утро повязывала голову: - Уже немного отрасли, правда?  
  
С тех пор, как она вернулась из больницы, Кло не соглашалась расставаться со своим платком ни за какие коврижки. Прилагала все усилия к тому, чтобы никто на белом свете – ни соседи, ни почтальон, ни собака, пробегающая по другой стороне улицы, ни, уж конечно, муж или сын – не увидел ее лысой, как куриное яйцо, головы. Как будто в этом было что-то стыдное! Как будто кто-либо, знакомый с ней дольше минуты, мог перестать любить ее из-за такой ничтожной глупости, едва ли достойной упоминания. Стайлзу не нравилось, что вместо того, чтобы видеть в своей облысевшей после химиотерапии голове лишнее напоминание о собственной силе духа и храбрости, его мать видит в ней что-то, чего стоит смущаться. Однако это было ее дело, а не его. Он никогда бы не попросил ее снять платок, зная, что она этого не хочет.  
  
Скотт Дельгадо попросил. С таким видом, будто имел на это полное право. И если одно это было совершенно невероятным и в высшей степени возмутительным происшествием, то тот факт, что Кло послушалась, и вовсе не лез ни в какие ворота.  
  
Однако именно это и произошло. Она стянула платок, и Скотт с улыбкой погладил ее по ежику мягких каштановых волос.  
  
\- Она же говорила тебе, что так и будет. Оглянуться не успеешь – снова придется покупать шампунь и доставать расческу.  
  
\- Похоже на то. Ох, как же я соскучилась по вам обоим! – Стайлз подумал, что сейчас она снова заключит Скотта в объятья, и тогда мозги у него в голове точно дадут окончательный сбой и вытекут через уши, однако Клаудия лишь стукнула того кулаком в плечо. – То есть, не то, чтобы я хотела, чтобы мы снова виделись каждый день... То есть, хотела бы! Но не так, как раньше. То есть, так, как раньше, но не там!  
  
Скотт рассмеялся:  
  
\- Я понял, понял, успокойся. Мы тоже скучаем по тебе, но, клянусь, если бы мы снова стали видеться каждый день там, где виделись, я бы кого-нибудь пристрелил. Как думаешь, твой домашний арест распространяется на дальний конец Данжен-роуд? Это немного дальше, чем почта, но, может, шериф все-таки позволит тебе поужинать у нас в эту пятницу?   
  
\- Что. Тут. ПРОИСХОДИТ?! – наконец отмер Стайлз.  
  
\- О, черт! – Скотт, словно очнувшись от его голоса, задрал рукав куртки и бросил быстрый взгляд на часы. – Я же опаздываю. Послушай, Кло, извини, но мне надо бежать. Встретимся в пятницу, хорошо? И звони! Я не знаю, есть ли у нее твой номер...  
  
\- Есть, - заверила его Клаудия, снова возвращая платок на голову. – Мы, вообще-то, разговариваем каждый день, придурок.  
  
\- О. – Скотт на мгновение замер с двумя мотоциклетными шлемами в руке. Потом спрятал запасной, а оставшийся напялил себе на голову и перекинул ногу через сидение, оседлывая мотоцикл. Затянутые в черные перчатки руки легли на поручни. – Никто ничего мне не рассказывает.  
  
\- Мне знакомо это чувство, чувак, - не выдержал Стайлз.  
  
Дельгадо посмотрел на него. Из-за шлема Стайлз не видел нижней части его лица, но прищуренные глаза не оставляли сомнений в том, что он улыбается.  
  
\- Пока, Стайлз, - сказал он, и опустил защитное стекло. Мотоцикл взревел и взял с места в карьер, невероятно быстро развивая скорость. Минута – и он уже скрылся за поворотом, оставив после себя лишь облачко выхлопного газа и удаляющийся утробный рев.  
  
Стайлз Стилински развернулся к матери одним слитным, обманчиво мягким движением. Любой, кто был знаком с ним достаточно долго, знал, что от этой кошачьей грации добра не жди.  
  
\- Я тебя очень внимательно слушаю, - сказал он тем самым псевдо-дружелюбным тоном, каким его отец допрашивал подозреваемых, против которых уже успел накопать прорву компрометирующих улик. – Откуда, скажи на милость, ты знакома с... с  _ним?!_  
  
Вместо того чтобы ответить, Клаудия посмотрела на него задумчиво. Потерла грязной рукой подбородок, оставляя на коже земляные следы... А потом ее глаза округлились, как бывает, когда человеку наконец удается ухватить за хвост то и дело ускользающую, не желающую ловиться мысль.  
  
\- Только не говори мне, - сказала она, и в голосе ее слышался плохо скрываемый восторг, - только не говори мне, что Скотт – это тот самый Скотт, на которого тебя стошнило на дне рождении Лидии!  
  
\- Меня стошнило не на него! Меня просто так стошнило, а он случайно оказался рядом!  
  
Но Клаудия уже не слушала. Запрокинув голову, она хохотала так, как, на памяти Стайлза, не хохотала с тех пор, как шериф, вернувшись домой после ночной смены, сделал себе бутерброд с ее маской для лица, опрометчиво оставленной женой в холодильнике.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
\- Конечно, нет такого понятия – «моя медсестра». Даже у онколога узкого профиля, занимающегося определенным случаем, уделяющим ему время и массу внимания, прорва других пациентов. Которые тоже считают этого врача «своим». Это странное чувство, на самом-то деле. Часть тебя ненавидит врачей, как будто это они виноваты в том, что с тобой случилось. Часть понимает, что они всего лишь люди, изо дня в день ходящие сюда на работу, у которых есть семья, друзья, может, дети, может, годовалый голден-ретривер. А то, что их работа – это ты, просто досадное совпадение. Но есть и еще одна, третья часть. Та, что хочет, чтобы они были только твоими.  
  
Клаудия подвигала остатки пирога ложечкой. Микроволновка, в которой уже целую вечность размораживался зеленый горошек, надсадно пропищала, как будто намекая на то, что время близится к ужину, а жаркое с овощным подливом само себя не приготовит. Ни один из них не обратил на нее внимания.   
  
\- Так что она не могла быть «моей» медсестрой. Если там не было «моего» врача, то уж медсестры и подавно быть не могло. Но она была. Была, черт меня подери. Помнила имена всех моих посетителей, что мне нравится есть, а что – не очень, отчего меня тошнит, а что, наоборот, организм воспринимает благосклонно, несмотря на лекарства. Она на самом деле помнила, понимаешь? Не сверялась с картой, которая висела на бортике кровати, не проверяла записи в блокноте, а просто помнила. Наверное, у нее просто хорошая память, и точно так же она помнила всякие незначительные детали и о других пациентах, о  _десятках_  других пациентах...  
  
\- Но это не имело значения, - проговорил Стайлз.  
  
\- Да. Это не имело значения. Она стала моей подругой. Настоящей подругой. Заботилась обо мне, когда я чувствовала себя плохо. А когда чувствовала хорошо – мы сплетничали обо всем на свете, кроме болезней. Она рассказала мне о своем разводе, я ей – о вас двоих, какие вы замечательные, и как мне иногда хочется поотрывать вам головы. Каждый раз, когда ее смена приходилось на середину дня, Скотт приносил ей обед – что-нибудь навынос, вроде салата с курицей или сэндвичей с тунцом, потому что, да будет тебе известно, готовит он преотвратно, совсем не умеет этого делать – и она почти всегда приходила в мою палату, чтобы съесть его. Если смена заканчивалась вечером – он заезжал за ней на их стареньком седане, и они уходили вдвоем, никогда не забывая перед этим зайти ко мне, чтобы немного поболтать напоследок. И когда они появлялись в дверях – она в своей розовой униформе, он в футбольной куртке со здоровенной буквой «Б» на груди – я всегда думала, что с легкостью поняла бы, что он ее сын, даже если не знала бы этого. Уж очень они похожи, Мелисса и Скотт. Те же волосы, та же смуглая кожа, те же глаза...  
Она много рассказывала о Скотте, и часто спрашивала о тебе, а я отвечала. Он ее единственный сын, знаешь ли. Подрабатывает в ветеринарной лечебнице на другом конце города четыре раза в неделю. А еще – они двое здесь совсем одни. То есть, этого она не говорила, но я поняла это из ее слов, сложила вместе два и два. Даром, что ли, я уже двадцать лет замужем за полицейским. Вся семья с ее стороны осталось в Мексике, а МакКолы...  
  
\- Хватит, - попросил Стайлз. Слово, короткое и несложное, далось ему с большим трудом – чтобы выговорить его, прежде пришлось сглотнуть твердый комок, неизвестно когда обосновавшийся в горле.  
  
Клаудия смотрела на него через стол, помешивая ложечкой в своей чашке с чаем. Стайлзу показалось, что она вот-вот спросит - почему это хватит? Разве не он усадил ее здесь и велел немедленно рассказать все, что она знает о Дельгадо? Разве не он желал немедленно услышать, когда и при каких обстоятельствах познакомилась с ним? Разве не он сидит тут уже почти полчаса, с жадностью ловя каждое ее слово?  
  
Однако, как и любая мать, Клаудия Стилински знала своего сына гораздо лучше, чем этому самому сыну могло в страшном сне привидеться. И помнила, как много лет назад, когда он был совсем маленьким мальчиком, а она – совсем здоровой женщиной, Стайлз никогда не позволял ей дочитывать сказки до конца.  
  
\- Я сам, - говорил он, когда до обложки оставалось всего несколько страничек, а потом осторожно высвобождал книгу из ее рук, закладывал листком бумаги и с крайне серьезным видом прятал под подушку.  
  
И что самое забавное, Клаудия могла его понять. Ей тоже всегда нравилось узнавать самое важное самой, а не с чужих слов.   
  
  


* * *

  
  
Желтый свет уличного фонаря не доплескивал до второго этажа. Освещал веранду и немного кухню, однако проникнуть в комнату Стайлза у него не получалось, и поэтому потолок, в который он пялился, атакуемый бушующими мыслями, оставался темным. Темным, как и тени в углах. Темным и живым, как пыльная пустота под кроватью или между полками в шкафу.  
  
Стайлз повернулся на бок, подсунул ладонь под щеку, вторую зажал между коленей. Из-под прикрытой двери пробивалась узкая полоска бледного света – отец смотрел телевизор в гостиной. Наверняка криминалистика. Или, может, передача про норвежских рыбаков, снова выловивших тунца размером с экскаватор. Некоторое время он раздумывал, не спуститься ли вниз и не составить ли ему компанию – норвежские рыбаки с тунцом его не колышали, а вот криминалистика лишней никогда не окажется - но потом отмел эту идею. В таком состоянии, как сейчас, он все равно не сможет сосредоточиться на происходящем на экране. И хорошо, если разберет одно слово из десяти.  
  
Может, спуститься на кухню и сделать себе сэндвич? Его мучили кошмары, если он засыпал на полный желудок, но Стайлз имел все основания сомневаться в том, что уснет в ближайшие несколько часов. Нет, нет и нет. Слишком много в голове мыслей, слишком яростно они там копошатся, огрызаясь и клацая друг на дружку зубами. Чтобы привести в порядок такой кавардак, понадобится прорва времени. А что насчет долгого, ледяного, вымораживающего внутренности и прочищающего мозги душа? Или небольшой прогулки – ничего особенного, он всего лишь проедет до центра и обратно, чтобы развеяться. Само собой, по центральной Тулейн-авеню, следы аварии на которой давным-давно расчистили. Само собой, именно по ней. Само собой, он не станет снова сворачивать на боковую улочку, ведущую к съезду в заповедник. Само собой, он не прихватит с собой фонарик. Или биту. Само собой, не станет рыскать в абсолютной темноте по незнакомому лесу, силясь разглядеть на влажной земле следы мотоциклетных шин. Что за глупости?  
  
Само собой, ему нет дела до того, что у Дельгадо и Лейхи за делишки с Хейлами. И до самого Дельгадо в частности, само, черт возьми, собой!  
  
\- Я никуда не поеду, - сказал Стайлз в темную и живую темноту, копошащуюся под его письменным столом. Он надеялся, что голос прозвучит уверенно и твердо, однако тот больше походил на голос семиклассника, заливающего учителю, что его домашнее задание съела собака. Стайлз вдохнул поглубже, тряхнул головой и попробовал снова: - Я не поеду посреди ночи в незнакомый лес в полном одиночестве. Не захвачу с собой биту, которую мама держит за холодильником так, на всякий случай. Потому что она меня убьет. И Лидия меня убьет. И Эрика меня убьет. Отец и Джо убьют меня вместе и с особой жестокостью. Я не стану этого делать, потому что я вменяемый человек, которому не нужны неприятности.  
  
Решив так, он пожал левую ладонь правой, заключая сделку сам с собой. Повернулся на другой бок. Поерзал, устраиваясь поудобнее. Натянул одеяло до самого носа и закрыл глаза.  
  
И пролежал так рекордно долгий срок в минуту и тридцать шесть секунд.   
  
А потом чертыхнулся, встал с постели и принялся одеваться.   
  
  


* * *

  
  
Отец уснул на диване, прямо напротив телевизора. На экране норвежские рыбаки носились со своим тунцом – взвешивали его, мерили, мало что в жабры не целовали. Стайлз вынул из его руки пустую банку из-под рутбира, укрыл пледом с коричневыми и зелеными ромбами, а потом на цыпочках пробрался в кухню, стараясь не производить никакого шума.  
  
Бита обнаружилась там, где и должна была – в узкой щелке между холодильником и стеной. Крепко сжав основание, Стайлз закинул ее на плечо – приятная тяжесть крепкого дерева заметно прибавила ему уверенности - а потом снова поднялся в свою комнату, чтобы взять ключи от Малышки. Он надеялся, что она не слишком сердится на него за то, что он бросил ее в лесу... а если сердится, то ему удастся вымолить ее прощение. По его мнению, тщательная чистка двигателя и замена масла должны были прибавить ей благосклонности. О том, что случится, если ей снова вздумается взбрыкнуть в самом неподходящем месте, Стайлз думать отказывался. Как и о том, что и в самом деле собирается тащиться посреди ночи в темный лес черт знает зачем.  
  
Он был уже полностью готов, когда это случилось. Уже зашнуровал ботинки, застегнул свой красный свитер на молнии, набросил на голову капюшон и похлопал себя по карманам, лишний раз проверяя, на месте ли ключи и телефон...  
  
Он был уже полностью готов, когда в абсолютной тишине спокойно спящего дома кто-то вдруг тихонько постучал костяшками пальцев в его окно.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
«В этом нет ничего особенного», подумал Стайлз, цепенея от леденящего внутренности ужаса. «Ничего особенного, если не учитывать тот факт, что моя комната находится на втором этаже, стена отвесная, а карниза под окном не имеется»  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Он не помнил, каким чудом и где именно ему удалось раздобыть достаточно смелости, чтобы приблизиться к окну. И уж тем более – чтобы отдернуть занавеску. Видит бог, он ожидал увидеть что угодно – от Спайдермена, зависшего напротив его окна на веревке из паутины, до какого-нибудь летучего чудовища из своих детских кошмаров – однако действительность превзошла все его ожидания.  
  
Опираясь обутой в устрашающего вида мотоциклетный сапог ногой в подоконник, удерживая равновесие с помощью проходящей рядом с окном сточной трубы, в окно заглядывал единственный и неповторимый, великий и ужасный, мистер ну-конечно-кто-же-еще.  
  
Стайлз рывком поднял раму, впуская в комнату холодный ночной воздух.  
  
\- Объясняй очень быстро, - сказал он своему гостю, - пока я не спихнул тебя вниз, сталкер психованный.   
  
\- Тебе надо поехать со мной, - сказал Скотт. Голос у него был хриплым, очень взволнованным, а еще серьезным... и оттого пугающим. – Быстро. Прямо сейчас.  
  
\- Разбежался, чуть ноги не переломал.  
  
\- Стайлз, я серьезно.  
  
Что-то в его словах, в его сосредоточенном, тяжелом взгляде заставило Стайлза осознать, что это и в самом деле так.  
  
\- Что случилось? – быстро спросил он.  
  
\- Она не сказала нам, что больна.  
  
\- О чем ты... – начал было Стайлз, в глубине души уже отлично зная,  _о чем он_.  
  
\- Твоя подруга, - подтвердил его догадку Дельгадо. – Блондинка. Эрика. Она не сказала нам, что больна. Не сказала Дереку. Она должна была сказать перед тем, как принять укус. Он спрашивал ее... а она не сказала.


	6. Chapter 6

Второй раз за день он несся по тихим улочкам Бикон Хиллс, сидя за спиной Скотта Дельгадо и крепко сжимая в кулаках его куртку. Вот только на этот раз его не пугали ни быстрая езда, ни головокружительные повороты, которые Скотт закладывал, рискуя вписаться в припаркованные у тротуара машины или на полной скорости вылететь с проезжей части прямо в чей-нибудь двор. На этот раз сердце колотилось в горле по совершенно другой причине.  
  
Что они с ней сделали? Скотт отказался вдаваться в подробности, ограничившись лишь тем, что Эрике – его Эрике! – нужна помощь, и поэтому Стайлз должен немедленно отправиться с ним, не задавая вопросов. Сотни вариантов, один ужаснее другого, теснились в голове, пока они летели сквозь спящий город, и Стайлз старался не задерживаться ни на одном из них, чтобы окончательно не рехнуться. Впрочем, Дельгадо выглядел не менее испуганным, чем он, и это обстоятельство странным образом вселяло в Стайлза уверенность.   
  
Скотт остановил мотоцикл прямо посреди лесной дороги, недалеко от того места, где всего лишь несколькими часами раньше встала Малышка. Стащил с себя шлем, поставил мотоцикл на подножку и схватил Стайлза за руку.  
  
\- Нужно торопиться, - сказал он, увлекая его за собой вверх по склону, ведущему в подлесок. – Нужно добраться до нее как можно скорее. Тут могут быть... ну, некоторые препятствия, так что не выпускай мою руку, хорошо?  
  
Стайлз хотел было выругаться, отвесить ему затрещину и заставить немедленно объяснить, какого хрена происходит, но вместо этого только кивнул. Чутье подсказывало ему, что для объяснений найдется другое время и другое место... если после того, что поджидает его в доме Хейлов, объяснения ему все еще понадобятся. Так что, поборов негодование, подпитанное страхом, он вцепился в предложенную ладонь, и они побежали.  
  
Бег по ночному лесу, освещенному лишь сиянием редких звезд высоко над головой, оказался гораздо более трудной задачей, чем он когда-либо предполагал. Толстый ковер хвои и листвы плотно укрывал землю, скрывая от глаз толстые корни деревьев, так и норовящие подставить подножку, а также булыжники и ветви, словно бы специально возникающие на пути, чтобы заставить его упасть и сломать ногу. Пока они петляли между громадных сосен, раскидистых орешников и продирались сквозь заросли шиповника, Стайлз задался вопросом, это ли Скотт имел в виду, когда говорил о препятствиях, или заповедник хранил и другие тайны? Внутренний голос подсказывал ему, что второй вариант ответа был ближе к истине, чем Волдеморт в седьмой книге – ко всемирному господству.  
  
Поначалу ему удавалось удерживать темп, однако совсем скоро он начал отставать. Пренебрежение ко всем видам спорта, кроме сражений на мечах (естественно, компьютерных) и квиддича (где он предпочитал выступать в качестве зрителя, и, время от времени, принимателя ставок) дало о себе знать раньше, чем хотелось бы. В боку закололо – сначала едва ощутимо, потом все сильнее и сильнее, пока вся левая часть его туловища не задеревенела, охваченная болью. Каждый вздох обжигал легкие. Если бы не Дельгадо, упрямо тянущий его вперед, Стайлз уже давно бы остановился бы, чтобы перевести дух... Или просто свалился бы на землю, отказываясь сделать еще один шаг. Однако тот не позволял ему расслабиться, только тянул и тянул вперед, уверенно прокладывая дорогу – а может, следуя уже существующей.   
  
«Еще немного», обещал себе Стайлз. Ему казалось, что дом Хейлов уже давно должен был появиться перед ними. «Вон за той сосной», уговаривал он себя, проклиная Дельгадо, которому, похоже, бешеная гонка не доставляла никаких неудобств. «Я добегу до вон той сосны, и мы будем на месте. Придем к Эрике. А если нет – я свалюсь на землю и умру. Господи, хоть в могиле отдохну как следует».  
  
И он бежал до вон той сосны, собрав воедино все свои силы. А потом до вот этой. А потом выбирал взглядом следующую и намечал местом собственной кончины уже ее. За ней – еще одну и еще... Вот так, занятый соснами, Стайлз едва не пропустил тот момент, когда перед ними вдруг вырос обгорелый остов некогда огромного здания.   
  
Пожар, унесший жизни почти всех людей, когда-то живших здесь, сожрал большую часть дома, оставив нетронутым лишь фасад первого этажа. То, что не сгорело, давно прогнило из-за дождей и сырости, и лишь чудом до сих пор не превратилось в труху. Согласно рассказам, передаваемым из уст в уста, в этом месте и до ночи пожара было не то, чтобы особенно уютно, а уж после... Стайлз, конечно, не верил в нечисть и призраков, а поэтому все россказни людей, якобы доподлинно знающих, что по ночам в заповеднике рядом с домом творятся странные дела, делил надвое. Однако теперь, стоя здесь посреди ночи, вдруг почувствовал, как по спине побежали мурашки.  
  
В одном из окон на первом этаже теплился свет, и это почему-то напугало его больше, чем темнота, лесные шорохи и обгорелая громада проклятого дома вместе взятые.  
  
\- Только не пугайся, хорошо? – сказал Дельгадо, снова беря его за руку. Его лицо белело в окружающей темноте, и Стайлз подумал, что, возможно, Скотт не просто испуган так же, как он... взможно, он испуган в тысячу раз больше. – Что бы ты там не увидел, помни - никто не причинит тебе никакого вреда. Нам просто нужен кто-то, чей голос она знает. Кто сможет вернуть ее обратно.  
  
\- Куда обратно? Откуда? Можешь ты наконец объяснить мне, что происходит?!  
  
Вместо ответа Скотт направился к крыльцу, и Стайлзу ничего не осталось, как послушно последовать следом.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Свет исходил от небольшой газовой печи, примостившейся в том углу, над которым еще сохранились остатки крыши. Вернее, не крыши, а настила, когда-то служившего потолком первого этажа и полом второго. Должно быть, до пожара дом Хейлов был поистине огромным строением, если судить по остову, который не удалось поглотить огню. «Ну и местечко», подумал Стайлз, шагая следом за Дельгадо к компании из нескольких темных фигур, громко переругивающихся у стены. Гарь, размокший пепел и грязь покрывали остатки стен, трухлявый пол и бесформенные груды дерева и железа, когда-то, должно быть, бывшие мебелью. Честное слово, задумай какая-нибудь малоимущая кинокомпания снимать здесь фильм о привидениях – могла бы здорово сэкономить на декорациях. А возможно, что и на спецэффектах.   
  
Светлую шевелюру Лейхи, возвышавшегося над остальными, он узнал издалека. Так же, как и надменную рожу Уиттмора. Рядом с ними стоял еще один парень, который был ему смутно знаком: крепкий чернокожий малый с бритой головой и угрюмым выражением лица. Стайлзу показалось, что он видел его в автомастерской однажды; впрочем, когда и в какой именно, вспомнить не получалось.  
  
В помещении – если полуразрушенные стены, проваливающийся пол и огрызок стены над головой можно было назвать помещением – присутствовали еще два человека. Их Стайлз никогда в глаза не видел, однако прекрасно знал, кто они. Семейные черты этих людей было сложно с чем-либо спутать. Первый из них, угрюмый черноволосый парень с насупленными бровями, окинул новоприбывших суровым взглядом, и Стайлз без труда признал в нем Дерека. Щеголеватого вида мужчина в длинном сером пальто, маячивший за его спиной, мог быть только его злополучным дядей. Отец, пожалуй, удивится, если узнает, что эти двое все еще поддерживают связь. Да что там – любой в участке удивится, лишь услышав, что Питер Хейл до сих пор находится в Бикон Хиллс. В конце концов, после того, как эти двое повздорили из-за земли, на которой...  
  
Его мысль оборвалась, не успев толком сформироваться, когда в просвете между чужими спинами мелькнул отблеск светлых волос и послышался слабый стон. Или нечто, похожее на рыдание. Он вырвал руку из хватки Дельгадо и упал на колени рядом с Эрикой прежде, чем успел отдать себе какой-либо отчет в своих действиях.  
  
Она лежала на полу в луже крови. Господи, сколько раз он слышал эту фразу в боевиках, сколько раз встречал на страницах второсортных и третьесортных детективов! Однако никогда,  _никогда_  еще он как следует не задумывался о том, какой ужас заключен в этих простых словах. Потому что всегда считал, что фразы затасканнее и бесцветнее в мире не существует. Да, определенно, именно так он и считал – до тех самых пор, как увидел влажное красное пятно, расползшееся по полу вокруг Эрики.   
  
\- Черт, - растерянно пробормотал он себе под нос, ощущая себя совершенно потерянным. Испуганным до безумия. Вопросы, до этого роившиеся на языке, разом исчезли, их место заняла абсолютная, звенящая пустота. – Черт. Черт-черт-черт...  
  
Рядом кто-то страдальчески вздохнул. Шумно, словно напоказ. «Джентльмены, может, пропустим эту часть, покончим с делом и разойдемся по своим делам?» говорил этот нетерпеливый вздох. «Дома меня поджидает бутылка отличного бренди. Фильм, который я собирался посмотреть, попивая его, вот-вот начнется, так что не могли бы мы, наконец...»  
  
\- Заткнись! – рявкнул Стайлз, как будто монолог был озвучен на самом деле, а не происходил исключительно в его голове.   
  
Кровью было заляпано все ее тело. Лицо, волосы, голые по плечи руки, шея... однако если большинство отметин напоминали следы от выпачканных в крови рук («они трогали ее», понял Стайлз, «трясли, звали, пытались привести в чувство»), то правый бок промок насквозь. Осторожно, как будто резкие движения могли нанести ей дополнительный вред, он приподнял мокрую от крови футболку и задрал повыше, чтобы осмотреть место ранения.  
  
На боку, прямо под ребрами, темнел округлый след от  _укуса_. Кровь из раны уже не сочилась, зато вокруг образовался здоровенный темный синяк. То тут, то там на светлой коже виднелись странные подтеки – слишком черные, чтобы оказаться свернувшейся кровью. Какого, Иисус сладчайший, ГРЕБАНОГО ДЬЯВОЛА...  
  
\- Стайлз, - позвал его Скотт. Голос доносился издалека, словно из другой комнаты. Он почувствовал, как на плечо легла горячая рука, Дельгадо опустился рядом на колени. – Послушай, приятель, я знаю, это выглядит ужасно. Я знаю, что тебе страшно – я бы на твоем месте давно свалился в обморок. Обещаю, мы все тебе объясним, но сейчас тебе нужно позвать ее обратно. Если она вернется – все будет в порядке, она выкарабкается... Но времени осталось совсем мало. Она слабеет, поэтому,  _пожалуйста_...  
  
\- Пожалуйста... – тихонько заскулил кто-то рядом. Стайлз оторвал взгляд от страшной раны на боку Эрики и встретился глазами с Айзеком. Испуганный, зареванный, с перемазанными в крови руками, он уселся напротив, обняв подтянутые к груди колени. И черт его подери, если в эту минуту в нем было хоть что-нибудь от того нахального, самоуверенного мудилы, которого Стайлз изо дня в день видел в школе.   
  
Стайлз обвел взглядом круг, в котором оказался. На пол рядом с Айзеком опустился Хейл – тот, что помоложе и поугрюмее. По его лицу невозможно было понять, о чем он думает, а при взгляде на густо вымазанные в крови рот и подбородок Стайлзу немедленно захотелось то ли сблевать, то ли заорать от ужаса... Однако и Дерек тоже, с трудом разжав челюсти, сказал:  
  
\- Пожалуйста.  
  
Следом за ним заговорили остальные. Хриплые, чужие, незнакомые голоса велели ему не медлить; велели ему звать Эрику, пока она не ушла туда, откуда ее уже не дозовешься. Они увещали его, как будто  _он_  делал  _им_  одолжение. Как будто это в их интересах было, чтобы она очнулась как можно быстрее. Как будто роли сместились, и теперь  _он_  был для нее чужаком, случайно оказавшимся рядом, а  _они_  – люди, с которыми, как он думал, Эрика не имела и иметь не могла ничего общего – ее настоящей семьей. Самым близким, что существует на свете.  
  
От ирреальности происходящего кружилась голова. Сделав над собой усилие, Стайлз стряхнул оцепенение, а потом осторожно просунул руку Эрике под шею и уместил ее голову у себя на коленях.  
  
\- Рейес, - позвал он низким от волнения голосом, чувствуя себя последним идиотом. – Эй, Рейес. Послушай, я понятия не имею, что здесь происходит. Понятия не имею, во что ты, черт тебя возьми, вляпалась, так что будь добра... Господи, Эрика,  _пожалуйста_... вернись и расскажи мне.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Остальные больше не прикасались к ней. Как будто уже сделали все, что могли, задолго до того, как он оказался здесь, и теперь пусть и с неохотой, но отдавали себе отчет в собственной беспомощности. Так что Стайлз обнимал Эрику сам. Прижав ее голову к животу, он повторял, дрожащими пальцами отводя от бледного лба свалявшиеся от крови волосы:  
  
\- Возвращайся, девочка. Я знаю, ты слышишь меня. Черт тебя подери, Эрика, можешь даже ничего не говорить, только открой глаза. Ты ведь не умираешь, правда?  
  
Сначала слова давались ему с трудом. Но чем дольше он ощущал на руках тяжесть ее безжизненного тела, чем дольше ее глаза оставались закрытыми, а дыхание – таким тихим, что пару раз ему даже казалось, что оно прекратилось вовсе, тем свободнее просьбы лились изо рта. Совершенно искрение, абсолютно отчаянные.  
  
\- Просыпайся, - бормотал он, склонившись к ее лицу. Скотт положил руку ему на плечо, Айзек притиснулся сбоку, словно потерянный щенок. Он снова принялся шмыгать носом. – Просыпайся и возвращайся ко мне, слышишь? Мы ведь собирались... Собирались поехать в Уилмор на выходные, в ту автомастерскую, где ты присмотрела себе машину, помнишь? Мы ведь собирались... Пожалуйста, Эрика, открой глаза и скажи мне, что план остается в силе, ладно? Давай же... Потому что я, если хочешь знать, уже оставил тому козлу задаток, что бы он... Чтобы он не продал ее кому другому, и...  
  
В глазах защипало. Стайлз зажмурился, ощущая, как горячие слезы бегут по щекам, зависают на кончике носа и капают вниз, прямо на лицо Эрики. Он хотел было высвободить руку и утереть их, но понял, что свихнется, если хоть на секунду выпустит ее из объятий. Черный парень в толстовке вдруг откинул голову и завыл, глядя в ночное небо, где тучи как раз скрыли серебристый серп месяца. Лейхи, прочистив горло, попытался было присоединиться к нему, но голос у него сорвался.  
  
\- Господи, заткнитесь. Прекратите этот цирк, - сказал вдруг мужчина в дорогом пальто. Провел рукой по зачесанным назад волосам. – Глядите, с ней все в порядке. Я ведь говорил, что все получится.   
  
Его скучающий тон заставил Стайлза вскинуть голову. Злость разом вскипела внутри. Какие бы слухи ни ходили об этом человеке, какие грехи ему ни приписывали, ничто не дает ему права вести себя так, пока Эрика лежит на полу, истекая кровью. Да будь он хоть самим дьяволом...   
  
Он едва не заорал, увидев, что глаза старшего Хейла, до этого совершенно человеческие, теперь зажглись ярким голубым светом. Питер открыл было рот, чтобы произнести еще что-то, и Стайлз увидел зубы – нет, не зубы, острые волчьи  _клыки_ , торчащие изо рта, приподнимающие верхнюю губу.  
  
\- КАКОГО ГРЕБАНОГО...  
  
Плечо Эрики, крепко прижатое к его боку, едва заметно дернулось. Мгновенно решив, что в целях сохранности собственной психики о том, что происходит вокруг, он подумает потом, попозже, Стайлз снова склонился над ней. Именно она сейчас была важнее прочего.  
  
\- Эй, эй, привет, - зашептал он, с восторгом наблюдая, как Рейес снова повела плечами, а потом едва заметно сморщила нос. – Эрика, ты слышишь меня? Ты здесь?  
  
Веки вздрогнули, ресницы затрепетали. Эрика промычала что-то неразборчивое, готовясь открыть глаза.  
  
\- О, черт. О, святое дерьмо. Слава, блядь, богу! – Айзек откинулся назад, растянулся на спине и вцепился себе в волосы.   
  
\- Я же говорил, что все будет в порядке, - снова повторил Питер. Но несмотря на напускное безразличие, в голосе его чувствовалось и облегчение. – Теперь могу я, наконец, уйти? Не то, чтобы ваше общество не доставляло мне некой извращенной формы удовольствия, однако...  
  
Дерек сделал нетерпеливый жест рукой, отпуская его. И, похоже, тоже расслабился: перестал так крепко сжимать челюсти, со щек исчезли желваки.   
  
«Почему, черт возьми, они ведут себя так, словно все в порядке? Словно все кончилось! Может, она и пришла в себя, но на боку у нее рана от чьих-то  _зубов_ , вокруг море крови, у этого заносчивого мудака в плаще глаза светятся, словно долбанные прожекторы, и нам нужно срочно доставить ее в больницу. Нам... Мне... нужно срочно увезти ее, так какого хрена...»  
  
Словно подслушав его мысли, Дельгадо потянул его за плечо и указал на живот Эрики. Плоский, белый живот в потеках крови и черной субстанции... без каких-либо следов укуса. В черт знает какой раз за рекордно короткое время Стайлз решил, что спит и видит сон. Отвратительно реалистичный, тошнотворно подробный, но, тем не менее, сон.  
  
И тут Эрика наконец открыла глаза. Встретилась с ним взглядом, и Стайлз отчетливо почувствовал, как все его внутренности сковал холод. С бледного, такого знакомого лица смотрели чужие глаза – светящиеся, с расширенными зрачками. Совершенно желтые.  
  
\- Извини, - прошептала Эрика, разлепив губы и обнажая острые кончики длинных клыков. – Стайлз... Пожалуйста... Пожалуйста, не злись. Я должна была рассказать вам.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Всего несколько часов назад он вертелся в постели, пытаясь отговорить сам себя от похода в лес, а теперь первые лучи солнца уже проглядывали на востоке, окрашивая редкие облака в розовый, а верхушки сосен – в лилово-синий. Ночь промелькнула, как мгновение, и в то же время это была самая длинная ночь в его жизни.  
  
Подернутые инеем листья хрустели под двумя парами ботинок, когда они шли обратно к дороге. По пути им пришлось обогнуть ручей – Стайлз не был уверен, что тот был тут раньше. Хотя, может, во время сумасшедшей ночной гонки по пересеченной местности он и сам не заметил, как перемахнул через него. Раз или два Дельгадо тянул его за рукав, заставляя притормозить, и указывал на эфемерную, прозрачную леску, натянутую между двумя деревьями. Стайлз послушно переступал через нее, следуя его примеру и ни о чем не спрашивая. Не то, чтобы рассыпанные по заповеднику ловушки не вызывали у него вопросов – видит бог, дело было совсем не в этом! Просто на данном этапе жизненного пути он полностью отдавал себе отчет в том, что если попытается засунуть в свой мозг еще частичку информации, пусть и самую малюсенькую – голова его просто треснет, словно упавший на асфальт арбуз. А может, не треснет, а взорвется, забрызгивая своим содержимым красные листья, прозрачные лески и Скотта заодно.   
  
Спустившись с насыпи, они снова оказались на дороге. Приблизившись к мотоциклу, Скотт стер рукавом рубашки росу, выпавшую на сидение. Стайлз неуверенно мялся рядом, не спеша приближаться. В голове роились сотни, нет, тысячи вопросов, и наконец он выбрал самый насущный:  
  
\- Так значит, ты... – Он не был в состоянии произнести это. Не был в состоянии сказать «оборотень», хоть согласно всему, что ему довелось повидать в доме Хейлов, именно это слово соответствовало действительности.   
  
Однако Скотт понял его и так.  
  
\- Ага. - Если бы где-нибудь на белом свете проводился конкурс на самую невероятное признание, произнесенное с самым беспечным видом, Дельгадо бы занял на нем первое место. Огреб бы золотую медаль, перевязь с надписью «Этому парню все нипочем», корону и почетную грамоту.  
  
\- Хочешь поговорить об этом?   
  
Хотелось бы, чтобы его голос звучал так же беззаботно, как голос Дельгадо, но желаемое было чертовски далеко от действительного. По тону Стайлза сразу становилось понятно, что если кто и хочет поговорить об этом – прямо здесь, посреди леса, на заброшенной дороге, пролегающей рядом с местным филиалом преисподней - так это именно он.  
  
Скотт рассмеялся – открыто и весело.   
  
\- Что бы тебе хотелось узнать?  
  
«Все», быстро подумал Стайлз. И ощутил, как проклятое любопытство засвербело где-то под ребрами.  
  
\- Ты мог бы... Хм... Показать мне... – Он снова не договорил, и только оскалил зубы, демонстрируя на собственном примере, что именно ему хотелось бы увидеть.  
  
\- А. Сделать клыки?  
  
\- Да. – Стайлз сглотнул. – Сделай... клыки.  
  
Скотт послушно приоткрыл рот, демонстрируя две пары удлиняющихся на глазах резцов – сверху и снизу. Словно загипнотизированный, Стайлз шагнул вперед, совсем не замечая, что приблизился неприлично близко, беззастенчиво вторгся в чужое личное пространство. Встал практически между ног Дельгадо, если на то пошло. Ничто из этого его не волновало. Осторожно, словно сильные челюсти могли в любую секунду сомкнуться на его ладони, он прикоснулся кончиками пальцев к чужой щеке. Прошелся пальцами по гладкой горячей коже, бесцеремонно оттянул верхнюю губу. Скотт удивленно выдохнул, однако не отстранился – позволил Стайлзу делать, что тому заблагорассудится. Заглядывать ему в рот, обследовать его двойные клыки, рассматривать их, осторожно прикасаться к ним кончиками пальцев...  
  
Наконец Стайлз опустил руку.  
  
\- А что у тебя еще есть? Хвост есть?  
  
Скотт усмехнулся, облизнул пересохшие губы.  
  
\- Жаль тебя расстраивать, но хвоста нет. Если тебе интересно, Дерек умеет перекидываться полностью, только я бы не стал обращаться к нему с просьбой посмотреть, знаешь ли. Еще так могу, - быстро добавил он, уловив в лице Стайлза разочарование, и поднял руку. Каждый палец венчал здоровенный, загнутый, даже на вид острый коготь. – И вот так.  
  
Он на мгновение закрыл глаза, сосредотачиваясь, а когда снова открыл, каряя радужка сменилась золотой. Желтые глаза мерцали в окружающей полутьме, и у Стайлза даже дух перехватило от того, как неестественно, и оттого красиво и завораживающе это выглядело. Особенно вблизи. Особенно на его смуглом лице с мягкими чертами, падающими на лоб черными волосами...  
  
Может, из-за бессонной ночи, может, из-за невероятности происходящего, а может, еще по какой причине, о том, что нужно отойти, Стайлз благополучно забыл. И Дельгадо, похоже, ничего не имел против. Заметив, что Стайлз дрожит, он распахнул полы своей футбольной куртки в приглашающем жесте, и Стайлз послушно подался навстречу, словно на свете не существовало вещи естественней. Горячие руки обхватили его, делясь теплом, и Стайлз уткнулся лицом в чужую шею, не вполне соображая, что делает, зная лишь, что так будет правильно. Чужой запах наполнил ноздри. Знакомый до головокружения, до одури, он лишь заставил его задрожать сильнее.  
  
\- Я не хотел, чтобы ты узнал так, - сказал вдруг Дельгадо совсем тихо.   
  
Стайлз ощутил теплое дыхание на своей шее, а потом этот придурок снова принялся жевать его волосы. Когда он сделал так в прошлый раз, Стайлз едва не задохнулся от обжигающей волны возбуждения, подкатившей к самому горлу. В этот раз ощущения были другими. В этот раз ему захотелось прижаться к Скотту ближе, смять его футболку в кулаке. Он так и сделал.  
  
\- Я бы хотел рассказать тебе сам, - продолжал Скотт. Стайлзу чувствовал, что сердце у него колотится, как сумасшедшее. – Когда-нибудь. Если бы ты захотел слушать. Я бы... Я бы хотел, чтобы все было по-другому. Не так. Чтобы ты не боялся.   
  
\- Я не боюсь, - соврал Стайлз, тыкаясь холодным носом в чужую шею.  
  
На некоторое время он позволил себе расслабиться в крепких, уверенных объятьях. Где-то далеко тревожно ухнула сова. Ей ответила другая, ближе. Потом еще одна. Заповедник, всегда представлявшийся ему оплотом тишины в море городского шума, оказался напоенным самыми разными звуками. Таинственными перешептываньями и шелестом листвы, вздохами ветра в кронах деревьях, голосами ночных птиц... Рядом зашуршала сухая листва – полевка скользнула под корягу. Сколько тайн скрывает этот лес помимо той, что ему удалось узнать сегодня? Какие еще существа из тех, которых он считал сказочными, населяют его? Что означают ловушки, установленные на волчьей территории, кто охотится на живущую здесь стаю? Что будет, если...  
  
\- Я отвезу тебя домой, - то ли спросил, то ли решил Скотт, словно почувствовав, какой бардак творится у него в голове.  
  
Стайлз высвободился из его рук. Темень вокруг сменилась фиолетовым предрассветным маревом. Отец, должно быть, уже проснулся.  
  
\- Ты правда думаешь, что с ней все будет в порядке? – Он кинул взгляд в ту сторону, где, по его расчетам, должен был находиться дом Хейлов. Снова подумал о том, что оставил Эрику в незнакомом, страшном месте в компании пяти... оборотней.   
  
Когда они уходили, она спала, свернувшись под боком у вожака, обратившего ее. Айзек сопел рядом, обхватив ее ногу: выглядело это так, будто он пытался втиснуться между своей новой сестрой и Дереком, но уснул в процессе. Бойд прижимался к ней с другой стороны, согревая теплом своего сильного, радирующего жаром тела, и даже Питер, временно позабыв о необходимости срочно воссоединиться со своим бренди и ожидающим его фильмом, расположился рядом. Уходя, Стайлз думал, что никогда еще не видел более странной картины.   
  
\- С ней все будет отлично, - пообещал Скотт. – Теперь – точно. Я о ней позабочусь.  
  
\- Я думал, о ней должен заботиться ваш вожак.  
  
\- Он... – Скотт запнулся, и на его лице снова промелькнула помесь досады с раздражением, которые Стайлз заметил и раньше, в логове. Внезапно он понял, что не только оставил свою лучшую подругу в компании оборотней – он оставил ее в компании оборотней, среди которых явно назревала локальная гражданская революция. Оставалось только надеяться, что Эрика знала, во что ввязалась... хотя, скорее всего, она и понятия об этом не имела. – В общем, это долгая история. Поехали, пока родители тебя не хватились.  
  
Стайлз принял шлем из его рук.  
  
\- Да уж. Если мой отец увидит, что я катаюсь с тобой дьявол знает где в шесть часов утра, он тебе хвост отстрелит.  
  
\- Я думал, мы уже все выяснили насчет моего хвоста, - ухмыльнулся Скотт.  
  
\- Не увижу – не поверю, - заявил Стайлз, устраиваясь на мотоцикле позади него и засовывая кулаки в карманы его куртки.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Отец и в самом деле уже проснулся – Скотт заявил, что чувствует запах кофе. Клаудия, похоже, тоже: лопаточки, ручные грабли и саженцы все так же были разбросаны по лужайке, однако уже в другом порядке. Стайлзу оставалось только надеяться, что ни один из них не догадался заглянуть в его комнату.  
  
Двигаясь по возможности бесшумно, они миновали лужайку и скользнули к гаражу – две серые тени, почти незаметные в обманчивых рассветных сумерках. Дельгадо запрыгнул на крышу гаража слитным, гармоничным движением, наводящим на мысли о бросках смертоносных хищников (и, уж конечно, вызывающим дикую зависть). Потом помог забраться Стайлзу, и шепотом объяснил ему, как удобнее всего добраться до окна, не сверзившись при этом вниз и не переломав себе ног в зарослях можжевельника.  
  
Оказавшись в комнате, Стайлз немедленно споткнулся о биту, в спешке так и оставшуюся валяться на полу. В окне тихонько рассмеялись.  
  
Разворошенная постель манила. Он душу готов был продать за возможность забраться под теплое одеяло, спрятать лицо в подушку и замереть так, если не уснув, то хотя бы давая себе возможность немного успокоиться, перебрать в голове невероятные события этого дня и последовавшей за ним сумасшедшей ночи, приводя их в относительный порядок. Однако электронные часы на тумбочке высвечивали время, удручающе близкое к тому часу, когда разразится звоном его будильник. Если бы кто-нибудь сказал ему еще вчера, что однажды наступит утро, в которое он будет стоять в своей комнате после бессонной ночи, стараясь оттереть чужую кровь с пальцев подолом собственной футболки...   
  
Он обернулся. Дельгадо сидел на подоконнике, свесив ноги в комнату, и пытался зубами расстегнуть ремешок мотоциклетной перчатки на левой руке. Ремешок все никак не поддавался, и Стайлзу вдруг нестерпимо, до зуда в пальцах захотелось подойти и помочь ему... А потом попросить его остаться. У него не было на это ни одной причины, кроме собственного необоснованного желания сделать так, чтобы Скотт не уходил. Но, возможно, именно и являлось причиной, причем самой что ни на есть уважительной.  
  
Дельгадо наконец справился с перчаткой. Стянул ее, ухватившись зубами за пальцы, сжал в руке, некоторое время разглядывал нечитаемым взглядом... а потом бросил Стайлзу под ноги.   
  
Тот изогнул бровь.  
  
\- Приглашаешь меня на дуэль?  
  
\- Нет. Просто хочу оставить это здесь.  
  
\- Зачем?  
  
\- Завтра узнаешь, - пообещал Скотт прямо перед тем, как перекинуть ногу через подоконник и исчезнуть в оконном проеме, словно его и не было.  
  
Медленно, шаг за шагом, Стайлз приблизился к окну. Прижался лбом к перекладине поднятой рамы, обвел взглядом пустынную улицу, крыши соседних домов, кроны деревьев в чужих дворах. Далеко за ними лежал лес, где он только что побывал. Серо-зеленая полоса на самой границе видимости. Он выглядел так же, как и всегда, однако Стайлз отдавал себе полный отчет в том, что никогда больше не посмотрит на него так, как смотрел раньше.  
  
Далеко, за несколько домов отсюда, взревел мотоцикл. Стайлз представил, как человек, сидящий на нем, выжимает сцепление рукой, на которой отсутствует перчатка... Потом прикрыл воспаленные от усталости глаза, и, несмотря на все ужасы, произошедшие с ним этой ночью, улыбнулся.


	7. Chapter 7

\- Стайлз, проснись! Я не буду показывать снова!  
  
Стайлз с трудом разлепил веки и для верности подпер щеку кулаком. Держать голову на весу самостоятельно не было никакой возможности. В то, что Эрика «не будет показывать снова» он верил ровно настолько, насколько верил в толстого красного мужика с мешком подарков, который каждую рождественскую ночь проникает через каминную трубу в дома, где каминной трубы и в помине нет. Может, угроза и имела бы силу, не будь произнесена и тут же опровергнута дюжину раз за последние полчаса.  
  
\- Я тебя очень внимательно слушаю, - заверил он Рейес и уставился на нее стеклянными глазами. Здесь и сейчас умение спать, не смыкая век, очень бы ему пригодилось.  
  
\- Отлично. – Эрика поерзала, поудобнее устраиваясь на кровати, сложила ноги по-турецки, грациозно опустила на них руки, будто буддийский монах, собравшийся помедитировать... Крепко зажмурила глаза, глубоко вздохнула, концентрируясь...  
  
\- Ах! – Лидия громко захлопала в ладоши. Тоже в дюжинный раз за последние полчаса. Схватила подругу за запястье, поднесла увенчанную острыми коготками кисть к лицу и стала с восхищением наблюдать, как те медленно втягиваются обратно.  
  
\- Надолго еще не получается, - заскромничала Эрика. – Ни это, ни зубы. Сразу залазят обратно, стоит только немного расслабиться. Бойд говорит, что для первых дней и это хорошо. А Айзек говорит...  
  
Щека соскользнула с кулака, и Стайлз выругался, едва не вписавшись лбом в стол. Нет, это уже ни в какие ворота. С пыткой сном – вернее, его отсутствием – он еще мог справиться, но присутствовать на еще одной лекции, посвященной неисчерпаемой теме «Что говорят Айзек и Бойд», решительно отказывался. С тех пор, как Эрика полностью поправилась и вернулась в школу, прошло всего два дня, а он уже был сыт по горло непрекращающейся трепотней о ее новых приятелях.  
  
Оттолкнувшись носком ботинка от книжного шкафа, заставленного статуэтками, коллекционными фигурками и стопками дисков и журналов, Стайлз откатился вместе с креслом к противоположной стене. Подхватил свой рюкзак за лямку и закинул на плечо.  
  
\- Ты уходишь? – удивилась Лидия. – Но мы же только что пришли!  
  
\- Извини, Лидс. И ты тоже, Белый Клык, – склонившись к Эрике, он поцеловал ее в автоматически подставленную щеку. Потом проделал то же самое с Лидией. – Если я не посплю хоть немного, то просто рехнусь.  
  
\- Ты можешь поспать здесь! – надулась Эрика.  
  
Предложение не было лишено соблазнительности. Ему всегда отлично спалось у Эрики: ее комната, пусть и излишне, на его вкус, тщательно прибранная, очень напоминала ему его собственную. Немногочисленные различия были в пользу Рейес: например, от ее подушек приятно пахло свежим цветочным ароматом, а в складках простыни никогда не было крошек печенья. И он был уверен, что смог бы уснуть, если бы залез под ее толстое, но легкое пуховое одеяло. Смог бы, даже несмотря на болтовню этих двоих. Закрыл глаза и наконец отрубился бы, чтобы отдохнуть как следует, впервые за эти нескончаемые несколько дней...  
  
Стайлз мотнул головой. Экстренные времена требовали экстренных методов, однако в глубине души он всегда был оптимистом (хоть и обожал строить из себя циника) и поэтому полагал, что до экстренных времен дело пока не дошло.  
  
\- Клаудия просила меня смотаться с ней в центр до того, как стемнеет. Если я лягу сейчас, то уже не встану, даже если ты засунешь один из своих когтей мне в ухо.  
  
\- О! Карантин окончен?   
  
\- Не совсем, но вроде того. С каждым днем ей становится все лучше, так что отец периодически позволяет ей самовольничать.  
  
\- Я слышала, Ношико Юкимура встретила ее на почте и пригласила на чашечку кофе в «Кофейной фее», а твой отец узнал об этом и послал патрульную машину, чтобы забрать ее домой. Или обратно на почту.  
  
\- Чистая правда, хоть я бы на твоем месте не расспрашивал ее о подробностях. Констебль утверждал, будто она дико разозлилась и всю дорогу выспрашивала у него, что нужно для того, чтобы купить пистолет, и не одолжит ли он ей свой, чтобы она могла пристрелить своего мужа просто так, избежав бюрократии.  
  
\- Ой, прекрати! – Эрика от смеха завалилась на бок и засучила ногами по кровати. Стайлз пощекотал ей голую пятку, добавляя веселья. - Ну, тогда до завтра.  
  
\- До завтра, Балто.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Выйдя на улицу, он засунул руки поглубже в карманы куртки и зашагал домой, поминутно зевая. От усталости ломило челюсть, однако он знал, что, стоит ему оказаться в своей комнате, ощущение, будто он вот-вот рухнет и уснет прямо там, где стоит, покинет его, словно его и не было. Так случалось почти каждую ночь с тех пор, как... в общем, с Той Самой Ночи. Стоило ему только забраться под одеяло – воспоминания о произошедшем в доме Хейлов, о прокушенном боке Эрики, о горящих глазах оборотней вставали перед глазами, как живые, заставляя сердце сбиться в аритмию, а любой намек на сонливость – улетучиться.  
  
Чтобы успокоиться, он начинал думать о Дельгадо. Почему именно о нем, Стайлз объяснить не мог – причины такого глупого поведения были укутаны мраком, в который он предпочитал не вглядываться. В какой именно момент Скотт превратился в единственную твердокаменную ось его стремительно меняющегося мира? Однако мысли о нем, хоть и успокаивали, никак не способствовали сну. Определенно, нет. В конце концов, провертевшись на сбитых простынях субъективную вечность, он сдавался: нашаривал на прикроватной тумбочке перчатку, натягивал на руку... Так удавалось забыться беспокойным сном – час или два перед самым рассветом.  
  
(Возможно, однажды он сунул ладонь под резинку боксеров, одновременно зажимая себе рот рукой в перчатке. Запах чужого тела и пота, еще не до конца выветрившегося из потертой черной кожи, заполнил ноздри. Ощущения оказались настолько сильными, что он растерялся. Испугался, словно не умеющий плавать ребенок, который вдруг перестает чувствовать под ногами дно.)  
  
А с утра все повторялось снова. Школа. Череда утомительных уроков, на темах которых ему не удавалось сосредоточиться, хоть тресни. Сегодня на практических занятиях по химии он видел Айзека. Впечатляющих размеров синяк, окольцовывающий левый глаз, на чистой светлой коже смотрелся прямо-таки вульгарно. За прошедшие два дня Эрика бесчисленное количество раз демонстрировала им, как быстро затягиваются на теле оборотня порезы, ссадины и синяки – тогда почему Лейхи ходит с разукрашенной физиономией? А Уиттмор – с таким лицом, будто кто-то взял его порш в заложники и теперь высылает ему по кусочкам? Из всей мохнатой братии только Арджент выглядела как обычно – сердобольной сестрой милосердия, по воле долга приглядывающей за стайкой полоумных.  
  
После школы они обычно шли к Эрике. Обсуждали ситуацию, обедали, делали уроки. Потом наступал вечер, и он шел домой, чтобы провести еще один вечер с матерью, а за ним – еще одну ночь в компании собственных мыслей. И никакого Дельгадо...  
  
Что он имел в виду, когда говорил, сидя на его подоконнике, что Стайлз «узнает»? Зачем оставил ему свою перчатку? Где пропадает дни напролет, почему появляется в школе лишь изредка и ненадолго, словно заваленные выпускные экзамены для него – наименьшее из всех возможных зол? Что, черт подери, происходит у этих мохнатиков, хотел бы он знать?   
  
Занятый мыслями, он сам не заметил, как добрался до дома. Взбежав по ступенькам крыльца, толкнул дверь, скинул рюкзак на пол в прихожей, прошел через гостиную и кухню и вышел на задний двор, привлеченный запахом дыма.  
  
Клаудия, одетая в джинсовый комбинезон и старую отцовскую футболку с выцветшей эмблемой «Гиннеса», сгребала опавшие листья в большую кучу под платаном. Увидев его, она прервала свое занятие и приставила ладонь козырьком ко лбу, хотя солнца не было и ничто не мешало ей как следует разглядеть его.  
  
\- Давно пора, - поздоровалась она. – Поможешь мне?  
  
Стайлз поднял с земли вторые грабли:  
  
\- Конечно.  
  
Обычай жечь листья перед первыми настоящими холодами существовал в их семье столько, сколько Стайлз себя помнил. Он с самого детства обожал его: запах едкого дыма, которым пропитывалась одежда, шорох грабель по земле, полосы, которые зубцы оставляют на пожелтевшем газоне. Женская рука подносит к земле зажженную спичку, и по жухлой траве медленно расползается горелое черное пятно, окаймленное язычками пламени. В его задачу входило не дать огню подползти слишком близко к забору. Этого почти никогда не случалось: в тени забора трава была еще живой, и огонь умирал сам по себе, без постороннего вмешательства... однако иногда ему все же приходилось затаптывать его ногами. Он помнил себя шестилетнего, носящегося по периметру выжженного кольца. Как с громким гиканьем бросался на слишком шустрые язычки пламени, воображая себя великаном, спасающим поселения микроскопических людишек от пожара. Как думал, что было бы здорово, если бы кто-нибудь разделил эту забаву с ним...  
  
Они не жгли листья в прошлом году, потому что осенью мамы не было дома. И в год до этого тоже – потому что, хоть физически она и присутствовала, тело ее было таким слабым, что и сказать нельзя, а душа и вовсе находилась где-то не здесь. Она отбыла в санаторий, расположенный на южном побережье, вскоре после Дня Благодарения. И хотя Стайлз понимал, что это к лучшему – солнце, тепло, морская лазурь и горячий песок пошли ей на пользу в гораздо большей степени, чем промозглое серое небо Бикон Хиллс – он все равно ощущал, как больно тянет в груди, стоит ему взглянуть на жухлую траву на заднем дворе. Жухлую траву, присыпанную полусгнившими листьями.  
  
Осенние костры означают избавление от старого и рождение нового. Каждому порой нужно сжечь старую траву, чтобы дать проклюнуться новой.  
  
Какое-то время они работали в спокойной тишине, слушая, как крепчает ветер. Где-то неподалеку хлопала вывешенная на просушку простыня, и Стайлз понадеялся, что ветер унесет дым от костра в другую сторону. На веранде тонко перестукивали ветряные звенелки из полого бамбука. На коньке соседской крыши покряхтывала и поскрипывала жестяная роза ветров в виде здоровенной курицы. Краска облупилась с нее вечность назад, и миссис Андервуд, соседка, все уговаривала своего мужа снять эту бандуру, чтобы покрасить. Тот отказывался, боясь поскользнуться на поросшей мхом черепице и навернуться вниз, и Стайлз в тайне радовался этому: роза ветров нравилась ему именно такой, какой была - старой и облезлой.   
  
\- Тебя что-то беспокоит? – спросила вдруг Клаудия, прерывая уютное молчание. Спросила будничным, обыденным тоном. Таким голосом обычно итересуются, не заварить ли чай.  
  
Собрав листья в охапку, Стайлз донес их до костра и обрушил сверху. Пламя, и без того еле теплящееся, совсем исчезло, лишенное притока свежего воздуха... он осторожно подул на него, поворошил листья, и оно вспыхнуло с новой силой.  
  
\- Да, - неожиданно для себя ответил он, выпрямившись.  
  
\- Что же?   
  
\- Я... – Стайлз сложил ладони на черенке граблей и уперся в них подбородком, наблюдая, как плотный белый дым клубами валит в небо. – Я не знаю, как это выразить.  
  
\- Выглядишь так, будто оборотня встретил.  
  
Стайлз вскинул на нее удивленный взгляд. Неужели?.. Нет, не может быть. Или может? В конце концов, она ведь дружила с Талией Хейл, разве нет? Давным-давно, когда он был совсем ребенком, но дружила.  
  
Он смерил ее внимательным взглядом, цепко подмечая детали. Шаловливый блеск в ореховых глазах, обрамленных длинными, оленьими ресницами. Россыпь блеклых веснушек на щеках и носу. В том, как она двигалась, как размахивала руками и как держала голову, скользило ребячливое озорство, едва уловимое нахальство... словно у разыгравшегося котенка, который, сражаясь с бумажным бантиком, в пылу битвы иногда забывает втянуть когти. Он знал это настроение. Еще бы ему не знать. Унаследованное от нее, оно столько раз пузырилось в его собственной груди.  
  
Они делили много черт характера, это правда. Но также в них было много различий. Например, он умел притворяться, юлить и хитрить, а она – нет.  
  
\- Ты когда-нибудь чувствовала, что вот сейчас, вот с этого самого момента, что бы ни случилось – твоя жизнь уже не будет прежней?  
  
Ну и вопрос. Стайлз осознал его неуместность сразу же после того, как слова сорвались с языка. Более глупого вопроса и придумать нельзя, если разговариваешь с человеком, пережившим то, что пережила она.  
  
Клаудия, казалось, совсем не обратила внимания на его бестактность.  
  
\- Конечно, - пожала плечами она. - Тысячу раз. Вопрос в том, пугают тебя эти перемены, или нет. Плохие ли они... или хорошие. Ждешь ли ты их с нетерпением, или молишься, чтобы они не наступали как можно дольше.  
  
\- Я не знаю. Иногда я чувствую... Я как будто слышу голоса людей в другой комнате. Но голоса врагов или друзей – этого я разобрать не могу.  
  
\- Это пугает тебя?  
  
\- Это вызывает у меня... тревогу. – Он некоторое время смотрел на дым, стараясь подобрать наиболее подходящие слова. – Я не знаю, что будет дальше. И это неприятное ощущение.  
  
Кло поудобнее перехватила грабли, подняла их повыше, словно чтобы отряхнуть листья с зубцов... а потом вдруг проворно стукнула его черенком по макушке.  
  
\- Ты просто взрослеешь, лисенок.  
  
Стайлз взял свои грабли наизготовку и встал в ангард, словно фехтовальщик в начале боя.  
  
\- Черт возьми, - выкрикнул он, когда Кло скопировала его позу, а потом бросилась в нападение, - хоть один из нас должен!  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Уборка листьев и травы затянулась до самого вечера. В шесть с четвертью с работы вернулся отец, и, заразившись нездоровым энтузиазмом жены, решил, что раз уж их задний двор в кой-то веки раз подвергается уборке, неплохо бы воспользоваться моментом и разгрести наконец завалы металлолома, обосновавшиеся в дальнем конце двора. Среди проржавелых обрезков железа, нескольких труб, оставшихся от ремонта ванной на втором этаже и дикого количество битой плитки обнаружилось множество сокровищ, включая уйму бейсбольных мячей, которые Стайлз считал навеки утерянными.   
  
Таким образом, ужин был сдвинут с восьми часов вечера на баснословные десять, а когда он, наскоро приняв душ и едва не валясь с ног от усталости, наконец оказался в своей комнате, время и вовсе подбиралось к полуночи. Небо затянули дождевые тучи, из-за которых не было видно луны и звезд, и холодный ветер трепал занавески на окне. _Странно,_  подумал Стайлз, шаря по стене в поисках выключателя. Он мог поклясться, что опускал раму. Если только...  
  
Два желтых огонька зажглись в темноте рядом с окном. Сердце пропустило удар... а потом заколотилось, словно сумасшедшее. Стайлз опустил руку, так и не включив свет.  
  
\- Привет, - выдохнул он, быстро облизывая пересохшие губы.  
  
 _Ты вовсе не выглядишь безобидным, когда поджидаешь меня вот так, в темноте._    
  
Не зная, что делать с руками, Стайлз нервно одернул футболку. Ухватился за уголок клетчатой рубашки и принялся выкручивать его, едва не отрывая пуговицу. Эта мысль определенно не должна была посылать дрожь по его позвоночнику, ведь правда? Мурашки, вызванные испугом – пожалуй. Но не такую сладкую, щекотную дрожь, слишком смахивающую на предвкушение.  
  
\- Привет, - отозвался, наконец, Дельгадо. Низким, хрипловатым голосом.  
  
\- Что ты здесь делаешь?  
  
\- Перчатку забыл.  
  
После Стайлзу так и не удалось вспомнить, кого из них бросило навстречу другому первым.  
  
Он вцепился Скотту в волосы. Обеими руками, как давно хотелось. Прижался всем телом и позволил ему поцеловать себя - жадно, собственнически, почти грубо. Наверное, он заслужил это. Ходил за Стайлзом хвостиком столько времени, что и сказать страшно, и теперь имеет право целовать его так отчаянно, как только захочет. Стайлз решил, что добрый и позволит ему. Тем более что ему до кругов перед глазами надоело притворяться, будто он не мечтал об этом с тех пор, как Дельгадо принялся увиваться за ним без всякого повода. А может, и еще раньше.  
  
Горячие ладони Дельгадо шарили по его телу, задирая футболку, как будто хозяин потерял над ними всякий контроль. Стайлз втиснул бедро между его ног, чтобы прижаться ближе, едва ли отдавая себе отчет в своих действиях. Скотт тихонько застонал ему в рот, и этот звук, мягкий, томный и совершенно срывающий крышу, заставил Стайлза подать бедрами вперед, потереться вставшим членом о твердую выпуклость в чужом паху.  
  
Дельгадо в ответ дернулся, будто одна из молний, посверкивающих снаружи, просочилась в комнату и ударила прямо в него.  
  
\- Извини, - испугался Стайлз, пытаясь отстраниться. Он сделал что-то не так? Неправильно понял его? Все испортил?  
  
\- О. Мой. Бог. – Дельгадо запустил правую ладонь в задний карман его джинсов, притискивая ближе. Стайлз мог поклясться, что почувствовал, как дернулся его член под одеждой, и ему тут же захотелось запустить руку Дельгадо в штаны, чтобы проверить. – Заткнись. Сделай так еще раз.  
  
И Стайлз сделал. Еще раз, а потом еще и еще, пока дыхание не сбилось окончательно, а перед глазами, несмотря на окружающую темноту, не заплясали цветные пятна. «Я сейчас кончу», билось в висках, пока Скотт, едва не подвывая от восторга, вылизывал его шею, то и дело прихватывая кожу зубами, «я сейчас кончу»...  
  
Каким образом они оказались на кровати, он не запомнил. Многое из происходившего этим вечером благополучно миновало его мозг. Зато он помнил, как смеялся, глядя на то, как Дельгадо чертыхается, вытаскивая у себя из-под спины мятые комиксы, зарядку от телефона, фигурку десятого Доктора и нераспакованную шоколадку. Смеяться вместе с ним, перемежая смех поцелуями, казалось самым естественным, что только есть на свете. В конце концов Скотт просто сдернул покрывало на пол и опрокинул Стайлза на постель, прижав сверху.  
  
\- Где ты был? – выдохнул Стайлз, тут же оплетая его всеми конечностями, словно кракен – рыбацкую шхуну. Желание прижаться к нему как можно крепче и ощутить его всем телом стремительно мутировало в необходимость.  
  
\- Ты ждал меня? – На лице Скотта отразился целый фейерверк из изумления, восторга и недоверия. – Правда?  
  
\- Может быть.  
  
\- Я хотел прийти на следующий же день. – Словно в подтверждение своих слов он провел носом по его щеке, поцеловал под ухом, потом еще ниже, отслеживая родинки. Смуглые ладони задрали его футболку, огладили ребра. Большой палец левой руки задел сосок, Стайлз ахнул, и Дельгадо повторил этот звук. – Не мог перестать об этом думать. Но стая... У нас возникли некоторые проблемы. Давай, - он оставил шею Стайлза в покое и склонился над ним, глядя прямо в глаза, - давай я тебе потом расскажу, ладно?   
  
\- Ладно, - выдохнул Стайлз, и Скотт снова поцеловал его.  
  
Он делал это так, что можно было поверить, будто все его подкаты, все эти вечные «эй, Стайлз, прекрати ломаться и скажи, что пойдешь со мной на свидание!», в общем, что все это и в самом деле было правдой. Что он и вправду всегда хотел... давно ждал...   
Глупости, конечно. Но глядя на его светящиеся золотом радужки, на волнение, отражающееся на его лице, Стайлз почему-то и в самом деле верил в это.  
  
\- Можно? – прошептал Скотт, скользя открытой ладонью по его животу вниз, к резинке боксеров. Голос его подрагивал, и рука тоже.  
  
\- Да, - ответил Стайлз, замирая. И, чтобы не растерять смелость, сам расстегнул джинсы.  
  
«Ох», только и подумал он, когда Дельгадо запустил руку ему в трусы, сжал и медленно провел кулаком вверх-вниз – раз, еще один, потом быстрее и быстрее. Постанывал и задыхался он при этом так, будто это ему отдрачивали, а не наоборот.  
  
\- Я так скучал по тебе, - прошептал Дельгадо ему в губы.  
  
\- Ты...  _ох, господииисусе..._  видел меня в школе сегодня утром.  
  
\- Нет. Я имел в виду...  
  
Тут он прервался, потому что Стайлз выдохнул его имя, и это, казалось, закоротило в мозгу Дельгадо важные процессы, отвечающие за адекватность восприятия и связность речи. Стайлз подумал, что если бы Скотт сейчас выдал какую-нибудь сахарную пошлятину вроде «всю свою жизнь», он бы, наверное, кончил, выламывая спину до хруста... а потом целовал бы его целую вечность, тая от восторга, не слыша хлещущего в окна дождя и раскатов грома, не слыша ничего, кроме их общего, одного на двоих жаркого дыхания. А потом, наверное, отмочил бы еще какую-нибудь глупость – отсосал бы ему, или позволил трахнуть себя. Видит бог, то, что происходило между ними сейчас, ни капли не походило на то, как Стайлз представлял себе свой первый раз... То, что происходило между ними сейчас, было в тысячу раз круче.  
  
И, конечно, Дельгадо, который всегда был, есть и будет коварной сволочью, подло маскирующейся под умницу, выдохнул ему на ухо:  
  
\- Всю свою жизнь.


	8. Chapter 8

_Слух об этом дошел до Олимпа и Зевс, приняв облик странника, решил лично удостовериться в добродетельности Ликаона и его сыновей. Те приняли гостя, усадили его за стол, но в качестве угощения подали блюдо, приготовленное из мяса только что зарезанного мальчика. Философ и историк Климент Александрийский рассказывает, что Ликаон заподозрил божественность странника и предложил ему жаркое из собственного сына (Климент Александрийский, Увещание язычникам, II 36), а Эратосфен утверждает, Ликаон приказал зарезать своего внука Аркада..._  
  
Стайлз перевернул страницу. Крики, гомон и смех, а так же комментарии Мейсона, который где-то раздобыл мегафон, доносились до него издалека, словно сквозь толщу воды. Он перевернулся на спину и поднял книгу над головой, чтобы в нее случайно не заглянул кто-нибудь не в меру любопытный. Пыль и книжная труха тут же посыпалась ему на лицо. Он раздобыл этот талмуд в книжной лавке Джима До-До, когда заходил туда в последний раз по просьбе отца. Невероятно, но сведений, которых он жаждал, интернет не смог ему предоставить. На памяти Стайлза такой казус случался впервые. Зато старенький, занюханный магазинчик Джима, где разваливающимися книгами забиты все полки до самого потолка (и часть потолка, впрочем, тоже) – смог. Смог, еще как.  
  
\- Дунбар пасует Дельгадо, тот передает мяч Лейхи... Дельгадо... Снова Дунбар... Вышибала Слизерина пытается сбить охотника с курса... Оу, Арджент, так не честно! Снова Дельгадо... Лейхи... Лейхи... Он замахивГОооол!! Поверить не могу, твою мать!! Отрыв увеличивается еще на десять баллов!  
  
 _...разгневанный Зевс опрокинул стол, на котором стояла нечестивая еда..._  
  
Он обещал себе, что будет концентрироваться лишь на том, что имеет практическое значение. История ликантропии, рождение этого явления, произошедшее чертовы сотни лет назад, практического значения не имели. По-хорошему, ему стоило бы отбросить эту книгу и заняться следующей – той, на потрепанной обложке которой изображен фиолетовый цветок, при виде которого и Эрика, и Скотт рефлекторно передернулись, словно увидели не безобидную гравюру, а таракана. Да, по-хорошему нужно было поступить именно так, но, Господи, как же ему было интересно!.. И какое счастье, что он еще в девятом классе удосужился выучить древнюю латынь!  
  
\- Снитч выбегает на поле, только вряд ли добыча золотого мяча поможет Слизерину сократить разрыв... Ловцы бросаются в атаку... Давай, Кира! Лейхи отказывается пасовать Дунбару, хоть ты тресни! Дельгадо принимает мяч... Еще один отличный бросок!  
  
 _...испепелил молниями Ликаона и всех его сыновей; лишь младший, Никтим, был пощажен по просьбе богини Геи. Овидий повествует, что бог-громовержец превратил Ликаона в волка..._  
  
Он читал и читал, топливо и бессистемно заглатывая информацию, едва не давясь ею. Крики квиддичных болельщиков, усиленный мегафоном голос Мейсона – он абстрагировался от всего, полностью уйдя в книгу. Однако все рано или поздно подходит к концу. Рано, если ты принял осознанное решение и связал свою жизнь со стаей оборотней. Кто-то бесцеремонно вырвал книгу у него из рук, отбросил в сторону – не забыв, впрочем, прежде заложить страницу листком бумаги – и склонился сверху, закрывая своей глупой головой солнце, небо и мир вокруг.  
  
\- Я выиграл, - сообщил Скотт.   
  
Глаза его сияли, и не улыбнуться в ответ было совершенно невозможно, сколько усилий бы Стайлз к этому ни прикладывал.  
  
\- Я слышал.  
  
\- Что ты делаешь? – Дельгадо бросил ревнивый взгляд на внушительную стопку книг, выглядывающую из рюкзака Стайлза.  
  
\- Наверстываю упущенное.  
  
\- А.   
  
Отодвинув рюкзак подальше, Скотт устроился рядом с ним на траве. Сунул макушку, растрепанную после игры, ему под подбородок. Длинные черные вихры тут же защекотали Стайлзу нос, и он осторожно пригладил их... не удержался, скользнул пальцами по щеке, по влажной от пота шее.  
  
Где-то неподалеку смеялась Эрика, ей вторили голоса Лидии и Эллисон. Айзек и Лиам Дунбар громко и нецензурно выясняли отношения. Перевозбужденный Джексон носился среди расходящихся зрителей, размахивая метлой. В небе над ними, ослепительно синем, дрейфовали клочья белоснежных облаков.  
  
\- А ты что делаешь? – запоздало спросил Стайлз.  
  
Дельгадо пожал плечами и спрятал лицо у него на шее. Задышал глубоко, шумно, словно все никак не мог надышаться.  
  
\- То же самое.


End file.
